Shadows of Winter
by Shawn30
Summary: Chapter 2 in the Hearts and Souls series. With six days to spend together celebrating their two year anniversary, Anakin and Padme travel separately to a remote planet in the Hoth system. Romance, passion, and danger await them. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Shadows of Winter"  
Chapter 2 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (2/5)  
(1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: With six days to spend together celebrating their two year anniversary, Anakin and Padme travel separately to a remote planet in the Hoth system. Romance, passion, danger, and the possibility of their relationship being exposed to the entire galaxy unexpectedly awaits them.**

**Rated: R Category: Angst/Romance/Drama Pairing: Anakin/Padme**

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the story before this one "The Light and the Dark." This story takes place four months after that one, just days before Anakin and Padme's two year wedding anniversary. Check 'Authors Notes' for more information.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything. I just want to give Padme and Anakin a happy, albeit passionate ending. Oh, by the way. I loved Episode 3!**

**Email: Notes 1: In this universe, the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padme were seperated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer Rim Sieges. This story picks up one year and eight months after Star Wars: Episode 2, and will take us through the Clone Wars and up until Anakin's moment of truth in the Episode 3. From there, I take things in my own direction.**

**Authors Notes 2: While slightly overdramatic as a couple at times, I also imagine a passionate, playful, deeply loving relationship between Anakin and Padme. They have so little time together, so when they have a chance to steal a moment together, it can go from intense to sweet to passionate and back again in a heart beat.**

**Authors Notes 3: Dorme, Padme's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but, but elects not to pry.**

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars data base provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations.**

* * *

**R-Type Bavorian Shuttle Currently navigating around the chaotic asteroid field surrounding the Hoth system**

Such a breathtaking sight to behold.

Thousands upon thousands of dense, jagged asteroids spiraled, crashed into, and narrowly missed one another in a symphony of destruction all their own. Some were gargantuan in size, hurtling at speeds almost unimaginable, while others were no larger than a R-2 unit, floating aimlessly on their way. The sheer spectacle of the orbiting belt stretched as far as the eye could see, encompassing their entire field of vision.

Flying along the far side of the asteroid belt was a small shuttle craft with a somewhat rusted underbelly, and a blemished white surface. Those aboard the R-Type Bavorian shuttle could see the end of their journey in sight, as the world that bore the same name as the system, Hoth, was within visual range. Just beyond it was their destination.

"Ezcaban is the fourth planet in the remote system of Hoth. Surrounded by numerous moons, it is a world of mountains, wilderness, and some of the most brutally cold temperatures recorded anywhere in the galaxy. What separates Ezcaban from it's fellow Hoth worlds, who are all uninhabited, was it's people, the Ky'Dari Clans," Dorme read in her eloquently tempered voice from the illuminated data pad in her lap. She caste a glance Padme's way and found a litany of amused expressions on her face. One after the other until she began laughing for no real reason at all. Perhaps that was the purest essence of joy. She wore it well. "Being the only intelligent life inhabiting any of the worlds in the Hoth system, the Ky'Dari Clans are descendents of settlers who crashed on the planet when their own suffered a cataclysmic earthquake. They live in one of the most humble, untechnological societies in the known universe. Dysines, the one and only city on the entire planet is home to some twenty-five thousand Ky'Dari citizens. The city is protected by a solar energy shield that covers it completely, allowing for the people to move about in less than lethal temperatures. Remaining a far colder world than most, the city itself is more than comfortable enough to explore and enjoy."

Padme detected a sliver of mirth in Dorme's voice. Or was it sarcasm? "Okay, I admit that it sounds a bit rough at first."

Only on rare occasions had Dorme fixed such a wicked smirk her friends way. "A little rough would have been going on a Mythar blood hunt with a pack of Wookies on Kashyyyk. This planet sounds absolutely dreadful."

"Which is why it is perfect," Padme assured her as the asteroids began to thin out at long last. She engaged the shuttles engines at full power, all the while enjoying once again being at the controls of a starship. "The people of Ezcaban, outside of the protective energy shield and spaceport, shun technology. They live a very basic existence, and are well known to be kind to off-worlders. It's a simpler way of life, similar to how people live on Tatooine. They have little to no access to the Holonet, nor do they want any, and from what I've read they enjoy the mysterious allure that attracts travelers to their world. Anakin and I needed to go somewhere we wouldn't have to hide in the shadows or meet in secret. Dysines is having a huge outdoor festival in three days that we can attend during the day in public with no worries that we might be identified. We've never experienced anything like that before."

"Ezcaban is a floating chunk of ice in space."

Even with her complaint, Padme heard Dorme's lack of sincere annoyance. "The men there are very humanoid in appearance, you know. And quiet handsome, or so I've heard."

"Padme Naberrie Amidila Skywalker," Dorme affectionately quoted her full name in a playfully paternal sort of way. "Do not make me call you a liar. You have looked up no such information."

Padme paid her no mind, concentrating her efforts on successfully navigating the outskirts of the asteroid field. Flying through it was impossible according to C-3PO, who quoted the exact percentages, so it was going to take one whole day to fly around it. Luckily, that day was almost over and soon she will be reunited with her husband, who she missed dearly. She wondered even out here in the dark of space if he could sense her overwhelming joy as she throttled the shuttles engines at full power, rushing to him. "I would have loved for Anakin and I to have celebrated our two year anniversary on Naboo at the Lake Country. In a perfect setting I would love for my whole family to be there with us. But we're living in a time of war that unfortunately both of us are playing key roles in. This is the very best we can do to be alone. We're sick and tired of hiding and sneaking around and lying to everyone just to spend a few moments alone together. On Ezcaban, we can walk around amongst the people as complete strangers and blend in. We can be normal for a change. We've enjoyed so little of that thus far in our marriage."

Exhaling a compassionate sigh, Dorme understood that all to well. Going on this trip with Padme was a small sacrifice made in honor of a woman who sacrificed daily for the good of others, and had done so most of her life. The Senator was a proud, strong woman whose face never betrayed an emotion she didn't want you to see she was feeling. But deep down Padme was simply a woman who missed the man she loved with the fullness of her being. Padme's time as Queen might have prepared her for a life of public service, and being a Senator was the greater fulfillment of that on a grander scale. But nothing compared to being in love with Anakin Skywalker.

Nothing at all.

And so with a great resolve Dorme accepted that even if she had to sleep on a slab of ice and interact with some of the galaxies most unattractive men, she would do so with pride because she was doing it for her very best friend. "Well, at least we packed for the cold weather."

"It won't be so bad, I promise you," Padme reassured her. "From what I hear the Shyzra Festival is amazing, and there are plenty of things to see and do. The cabins I acquired will be more than comfortable."

"With all due respect, milady. I won't even see you." Followed by a bold glare that dared Padme to deny what she was inferring. "If you and your Ani leave the bed chambers at all I will be shocked."

"There'll be no milady talk on this trip. We are Holonet photographers here to document a society whose ancestry and ways of life aren't known to many. We are equals. Partners."

"You're still going to spend the greater amount of your time in the bed chambers with Anakin, and we both know it." Padme's suddenly flushed cheeks was all the evidence Dorme needed on the subject. "While you are indulging in your absolute favorite 'aggressive negotiation,'" Dorme mercilessly teased her friend with the phrase she accidentally overheard one day after Anakin left Padme's private office at the Senate Hall wearing a grin far to wide to be expressed from a Jedi. "I'll be stuck with the ever insightful and oh so personable C-3PO as he rattles on and on about such exciting topics as the unpredictable change in guard duty at the Galatic Apartment Complex, or that female citizens of Muidia eat their male life mates after they reach a certain age."

"Dorme, I owe you a huge favor someday."

"Trust me, I will collect."

"Whatever you want, it's yours."

"And if I want a night with a certain handsome, moody, and oh so sexy Jedi Master?"

Padme smiled when she glanced her way. "Then I shall put in a very good word for you with Master Kenobi?"

Dorme couldn't help but to smile. "At least you didn't mention Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. While I adore his classical manner of speech the size of his head would distract me a great deal."

"You're becoming such a shallow wench in your older years."

Such language from Padme was few and far between, which only marked the moment more special. "I am barely ten years your senior, thank you very much." Banter on equal footing for once came with laughter they've both needed in recent days.

When Padme was Queen of Naboo, Dorme served as one of her handmaidens and bodyguards in secret. Now as the years have passed and the roles changed with the roles played, Dorme served as chief assistant and bodyguard to Senator Amidala. As Padme entered adulthood their relationship grew from that of Queen and servant to employer and employee, and now as the very best, most trusted friends. A relationship neither one of them took for granted.

Having had her fill of the facts, Dorme shut off the data pad in her lap, choosing to relax the rest of the way to Ezcaban. "How long before we arrive?"

"Not long at all," Padme replied with a sigh. Anakin... If only the strength of her sheer will alone could propel this shuttle faster. It's been six weeks since she last saw her husband, and even then only for a few short hours. Hardly enough time to erase the misery and longing they felt for each other. Savoring the longest of passionate kisses, they pledged themselves body and soul, committed for all time. And now with the Senate in recess as a new, and thankfully hopeful round of peace talks began again, she's been granted eight days leave. Anakin and Obi Wan had spent so much time on the front lines of the war that when Anakin asked for time away, not only did Obi Wan grant it, but admitted he needed time some as well, if only for a few days.

Small miracles indeed.

And now there's a anniversary to be planned. Padme could barely contain the sweetness within her heart every time she thought of the love she shared with her husband. The little boy who saw her as an angel turned into the young man who stole her heart, and now she shared this indescribably beautiful love with this charismatic, commanding Jedi. True, the last two years have been viciously hard on them both, and the galaxy at large. But without a shadow of a doubt Padme knew she would not trade a thing for what she shared with Anakin. She had such immense wealth when she was Queen, and her years in the Galatic Senate have afforded her prestige, power, and position. But she was rich beyond measure not because of any single or multiple material items she owned or title she held, but because she possessed Anakin's undying love.

Six days...

Her heart hasn't stopped beating so fast since they left Coruscant a twenty-four hours ago. She'll have six whole days to spend with Anakin and for once be able to enjoy him in public. Will be able to walk down the street with him. She will be able to hold his hand, and kiss him if she pleases out in the plain view of everyone. For six glorious days the galaxy and it's problems be damned. The war, the Senate, the Separatists, and the Jedi will all have to leave a message. They will take this time for themselves, and selfish though it might be, they will revel in it.

"Those men had better be handsome."

Dorme's first words spoken in some time came with the lighthearted flair Padme's come to know and adore. She always good company. "Even if they aren't, at the very least you'll have six days away from bureaucrats, the endless arguing, and Coruscant's atrocious sky traffic."

"What I need is a younger man bursting with vigor and charm." Dorme felt Padme's curious gaze fall upon her. "Hey, I learned that from you."

"Excuse me?"

"Going for the younger man. One who can be trained to fulfill your every wish and desire."

"Trust me. I did not train Anakin."

"Still, you married him. You seduced a Jedi with your wicked ways."

A description of her she's never heard before. "I do not have wicked ways."

"A galactic cradle robber, you are."

"I should have left you on Coruscant."

"I'd be warmer there. And at least I know there are some handsome men around. Now if only that Obi-Wan was as much of a rebel as your Ani. I'd sure love to..."

"Oh give it a rest," Padme laughed until the comm-link beacon sounded. A raspy voice that spoke slowly filtered through the shuttles cockpit.

"This is the Ezcaban Home world Security Station. Please identify yourself."

Padme pressed the comm-link beacon. "This is the Javelin-1. My name is Bella Sorsi and I am traveling with my partner Calis. We are holo-photographers for Holonet. Our clearance code is 779-ZX2-20000. If you check your records you should see our arrival as having been planned ahead." Silence for a few moments until the raspy voice returned.

"Your clearance has been confirmed. Please do not deviate from your present course, Fighter escort will arrive shortly. Welcome to Ezcaban."

Padme exhaled softly. It was an effort to curb her enthusiasm. "Thank you."

* * *

**The Forest of Lycria Falls One mile due East of the City of Dysines The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

The genuine surprise Padme felt upon finding the ARC-170 fighter partially hidden in the back of Ezcaban Home world Security Station's starship landing bay was quickly forgotten as the euphoric joy of seeing Anakin again sooner than she had expected swept over her. According to C-3PO, he was supposed to arrive nearly five to ten hours after they did due to him having to circle the Hoth asteroid belt from it's far side. Alas, none of that mattered now.

He was so close, and now she wouldn't have to dream of him anymore. Soon, she will hold him again.

If you wanted to describe Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker as Force-sensitive, clairvoyant, or simply a woman madly in love with her husband, you only needed to know that she could 'feel' Anakin's presence nearby... she could touch his immense impatient energy to see her again... she sensed his desire and his need and could all but picture him in her minds eye him pacing back and forth in anticipation. The image caused her to smile as her anticipation was equally as great. She had little doubt that he knew she had arrived. If she felt him, then he no doubt felt her presence as well. There's was a connection that defied time and space. They shared a love that was as romantic as it was forbidden. Epic, Anakin once said to her in a way that had any other man she would have laughed in his face. But never his.

Anakin Skywalker belonged to Padme first, last, and always before... he was simply, hers.

Padme, Dorme and C-3PO were seated comfortably in the back of a Ky'Dari touring carriage, suspended by chain-linked harnesses attached to four powerful Garcian Eagles from above. Their strong wings easily sustained the carriages weight and at a brisk pace of speed.

Having visited numerous worlds in her lifetime, Padme felt truly humbled as she took in the astounding world around her, made all the more beautiful by the man awaiting her arrival.

The long, winding snow-layered road that led through the lush forest of Lycria Falls presented a majesty of visual wonders. Vibrantly colorful flowers and plants she never knew existed somehow thrived in the frigid temperatures. The ragged, majestic peaks of Gramorum Mountain that encompassed the city of Dysines invited exploration and gave way westward to a vast tundra. The solar shield covering ten thousand square miles was invisible to the naked eye, and kept temperatures around 20 degrees or so. When a rustle of bushy Buque trees caught Padme's attention she followed a pack of three-legged Senta Argon deer's that traveled in herds deeper into the forest. Their long, graceful necks, dark fur, and proud strides gave them an almost regal appearance. C-3PO detailed each and every animal and bird they saw along the road, pointing out the Fenna Swans who slept on beds of ice, and the hulking forms of the Lemanes boars who lived peaceful, quiet lives in the caves on the outskirts of the forest.

Such wonders of a world the absolute opposite of her home, and yet no less magical.

Padme gazed out just over the horizon as a glacier-carved valley revealed the city of Dysines before her. A culture of silver and pale blue illuminated the temples, buildings, domes, and simplistic housing structures as the carriage drew closer. With a beautiful, partially iced over lake on the far right side, the city itself stretched as wide as the valley, surprising Padme with it's size and the smooth grace of the architecture used in designing a city that literally was built against the side of a gigantic mountain.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Dorme's comment pulled her back a bit. "Yes, it is," Padme replied in a soft tone of voice, her emotions building to such a crescendo as the carriage now moved through the city itself. Apart from patches of frozen dirt, snow and ice made up the various roads and side-walking areas. The torch lit streets were alive with activity, as were all the shops, eating areas, and temples. She noted that the Ky'Dari people's humanoid forms were almost lost in the voluminous emerald cloaks they wore for warmth as well as a echo of their culture. They all possessed a almond complexion and emerald-green eyes. It wasn't easy to make out the men from the women because everyone walked the streets with their hoods over their heads. If you lived in Dysines you had to wear thick boots with powerful traction underfoot. Padme herself, as well as Dorme wore attire that was indicative of their surroundings. Thick antique white robes with hoods kept them warm and casual amongst the typical dress of the people.

The sounds of children's laughter erupted in the streets when a small group chased a floating red ball of some kind across a street and into a open field covered in snow. Their joyful noise rang in beautifully in Padme's ear. Such sounds could not be heard from her apartment on Coruscant, and certainly no where Anakin had been stationed in the last two years. Hopefully those sounds would come to drown out the memory of raging Galatic Senate arguments and the war... at least for a time.

The torch lit staging area for the coming Shyzra Festival resided in the center of the city near it's biggest temple of worship. As their carriage passed, Dorme and Padme marveled at the huge, impressively detailed ice carved statues surrounding the stage, as well as the numerous stands being built and arranged. Having read of the all-night dancing and feasting that came with the annual Shyzra Festival, Padme could barely contain her enthusiasm over being able to enjoy such a event out in public with her husband by her side. The unthinkable on Coruscant and Naboo would be paradise here, no matter the cold or snow or anything else at all.

The Ky'Dari people were as kind and humble as the reports Padme read spoke of. When they exited the shuttle they were immediately met by a small welcoming party for any off-worlders who visited their world, she was overcome by the raspy eloquence of the way they spoke, as well as the dark raised markings on their faces that crawled all the way down their necks. There was a poetry to their skin, as if the Light of the Force chose their bodies as the canvas for celestial arts. The curves and blade-like slopes of the markings were beautifully natural, and only added to the mystique of their people.

"Okay, I shall apologize to you," Dorme began with a whisper in her best friends ear. "There are some very handsome men here."

"If I were a lesser woman I would say that I told you so." They exchanged wry grins during the hour long journey as the busy city around them gave way to a set of winding roads that led farther into the mountainous area. Excitement bubbled just under Padme's skin as their carriage driver angled the birds toward the broad middle passage, taking them just out of the city and onto a road that led to a number of smaller roads belonging to the private off-worlders cabins. No off-worlder was allowed to stay in the city while visiting Dysines, so the cabins were built for private use only, set apart from each other.

A left turn took the carriage around a bend and into a clearing that revealed a modest two-story Krysian wood and brick cabin, with a small coach dwelling just behind it. The size and shape of the cabin were lost to Padme the moment she caught sight of the tall man standing on the second floor balcony. Although his body was shrouded within a thick dark cloak, his soul was known to her. Padme's face was dominated by a luminous smile, and she seemed full of vitality as the carriage navigated a small cluster of rocks. She watched Anakin lift his palm towards the left side of the road, and then the right, and as if gentle gusts of wind plucked each and every one, hundreds upon hundreds of Lavender Blush petals descended from the tree tops in unison, laid before the carriage as if to signify a Queens arrival. The sky absolutely filled with them, and the carriages driver had to steady the birds so that they would calm down. Dorme smiled at the sight and the romance of it all.

Lavender Blush Petals covered the ground completely the rest of the way to the cabin, as well as rained down from the above. A bushel of the scented petals were given to her and Dorme when they stepped off their shuttle as a welcoming gift. This grand spectacle her husband effortlessly displayed only provided further evidence that he was the purest, most beautiful joy in her life. She imagined with no small amount of ego on her part that he ached to hold her again. For the next six days she pledged to drown herself in his every carnal desire, as they were her own. She will bathe in his affections and take all of him into her mind, body, and soul because the sum of all that Anakin Skywalker was, is, and always will be belonged to her as surely as it was the other way around.

Having reached their final destination some 15 feet from the cabin, the carriage came to a slowing halt as the birds lowered themselves, allowing the weight they bore to settle onto the snow covered ground. Padme didn't wait for the driver to assist her in exiting the carriage. She opened the side door and sank into the snow the second her feet landed. The birds overhead squawked, perched on the carriages top ledges. She just didn't care. She watched with bated breath as Anakin slowly pulled back his hood, revealing that all to handsome, sexy smile of his. A smile that she saw was wild and carefree and it made her heart soar.

Forward flipping off the balcony onto the walking area leading to the road, Anakin could wait no longer. He obliterated that last few steps between them, but was shocked to suddenly find himself knocked off his feet and now lying flat on his back the moment Padme rushed him at a slightly awkward angle that sent him slipping on a particularly dense patch of snow that caused him to fall backward. Nonetheless his arms wrapped tight around her and they kissed before saying a first word.

And nothing existed in all the galaxy...

As they kissed passionately right there in the snow, Padme heard herself making a half-moan, half satisfied sigh of relief as she laid sprawled over his chest, her hands caressing his face as their lips merged in never-ending bliss.

After a long moment Padme broke away first, her smile as wide as the darkening skies above her. "Do I even want to know how you arrived here before me?"

Anakin managed not to stutter, and even stole another quick kiss in hopes of changing the subject. "As long as I'm here, that's all that matters."

His attempt at another kiss was thwarted, though only for now. She knew she was on to something. "Answer me, Ani?"

"You're here two seconds and already you're bossing me around." Anakin playfully rolled his eyes, laid his head back in the snow and began mocking her. "Anakin, please fix your hair and robe properly when you leave my office. Anakin after we've..." He made a 'interesting' hand gesture. Oh yes, Padme was not pleased at all with that tone. "Anakin, our 'aggressive negotiations' do not take place on the veranda for all of Coruscant to see. Anakin, stop projecting naughty images into my mind when I'm giving speeches. Anakin, do not undress me with the Force again. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

With a defiant smirk adorning her lovely face, Padme reached for a hand full of snow and smushed it in his face. She rose from his lap when he yelled from the cold sensations, turned around, and began walking back to the carriage. Dorme stuck her head out of the carriage, grinning wildly. C-3PO just shook his head, muttering something about never understanding those two.

Suddenly, Padme found herself whisked off her feet from behind. Anakin spun her around in his arms, laughing like a mad man... and the man who loved her beyond reason. "I don't take lightly to mocking, Ani. You know that."

Unresisting, Anakin brought his face to within inches of hers, a infuriatingly amused light shining in his eyes. Their mutual breaths lifted about between them. He buried the fingers of his left hand into the tangle of thick, luscious hair at her temple. "I sincerely apologize, milady," he began while gazing into her lovely brown eyes. "However shall I be forced to make it up to you?"

Padme looked at him and suddenly felt an erotic thrill of control surge through her. "I shall require a lot of convincing, Master Jedi."

"Then I pledge to you every day of my life as proof of my sincerity."

How is it that he's even more handsome than he was the last time she saw him? "I graciously accept that, as well as hereby sentence you to spend the next six days at your perfect wife's," he smirked so wide, tongue firmly in cheek, "every whim."

"Such a punishment does not nearly fit the crime." Her touch... her scent... the taste of her on his lips had stripped away the galaxy and the raging war down to nothing at all. There was only his angel and whatever made her happy. "How does forever sound?"

"It's a start," Padme declared softly, her voice so husky it sounded like a purr. Slowly she pulled on the collar of his cloak, bringing him closer. "I missed you, Ani."

Such desire that he simply had to kiss her that very second, and did so. "I love you so much, Padme," he confessed light onto her lips, plundering her mouth with his own. Her tongue met his greedily as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Uhm, excuse me," Dorme interrupted from the carriage. "As sweet as all this is, can we kindly take it inside to a more warmer setting?" She climbed out into the snow. Hands on her hips, she fixed the duo before her with a most whimsical smirk. "You'll have plenty of time for all that later."

"Hello, Calis," Anakin nodded towards to Dorme. "It's nice to see you again." Ever mindful of the roles they will be playing on this trip, he acknowledged the driver as well, who walked from the carriage cab and extended his hand. "Greetings. My name is Syain. I am their bodyguard, as well as Bella's husband."

The driver shook his hand in return. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am called Alar. Welcome to Dysines. Now come, allow me give you a guided tour of the cabin you will be staying in. I think you will be most pleased with your accommodations."

Having released his wife from his arms, Anakin took Padme's hand in his, twining their fingers as they approached the cabin. R2 ducked out of the door for a moment, then back inside. Padme noticed two small, odd dents on the dome of his head, and thought to ask Anakin about them later on. Dorme made small talk with the all to handsome driver. C-3PO complained the whole way, but as usual, he was ignored.

* * *

**90 Minutes Later**

* * *

Some nights truly seemed magical.

The moons of Ezcaban provided a beautifully lit sky as Padme and Anakin rode through the lush forest of Lycria Falls on a Norian Boar. Covered in the purest white fur either of them had ever seen before, the hulking six-legged beast with the gentle heart as they were told reacted instinctively to Anakin's every command, be it physical or through the Force. Padme held tight onto her husband as the brisk, but not entirely cold winds rustled the tree branches, flowers, and bushes along the elaborate trail leading into the heart of the forest and beyond.

"One of the members of the welcoming party that met me when I landed refused to allow me to take a speeder to the cabin. He told me the noise it made it might scare the wildlife and draw the ire of the Ky'Dari citizens," Anakin said as he held the reigns tighter around a sharp curve of the trail. "Also, the Ky'Dari are so anti-technological that they don't even use refresher units. They have a traditional water piping system that's connected to every structure in the city, as well as under the forest itself leading to all of the cabins. I can honestly say I have finally found a world far harsher than even Tatooine. At least there we had some comfortable amenities. Here, I'm going to have to cut us some wood for the fire place just to keep warm tonight."

With her head resting on the back of his shoulder and her arms secured around his waist, Padme shut her eyes to the soothing allure of his voice. She held on tight to him with the sureness of confidence in his abilities. The strong, opinionated Senator Amidala vanished the moment she arrived on Ezcaban, and in her wake left a woman deeply in love with not a care in the world. She was no less strong or opinionated. Only softer. Quieter. Sensual.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Your complaints have been duly noted, my love. Now kindly insure we do not go flying off a cliff."

"Rest assured I would never, ever allow anything bad to happen to you."

The Norian Boar grunted when it skidded a few feet on a particularly hard patch of ice in the middle of the trail, then quickly regained it's footing as it ascended a rugged hill top. Anakin enjoyed the rush that he knew probably annoyed his beloved wife. "My driver told me legends about these woods and the first Ky'Dari settlers, but I have forgotten them already."

"Your attention span has always left something to be desired."

"Forgive me for not concentrating fully on the mythical tale of this forest," he replied sarcastically. "My mind was solely focused on the thorough ravishing I intend to give you this evening. So, in a round about way, it was all your fault."

A thorough ravishing... As comfortable as she was in her heavy pale blue cloak, gloves, and boots, nothing could warm her from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet like Anakin. "We'll see who gets a thorough ravishing this evening."

"So we shall."

Upon reaching the apex the hill, Padme and Anakin were treated to a most magnificent sight. The sweeping vista of Malakar River. All one hundred and two frozen miles of it running through a glacier-carved valley. The majesty stretched as far as the eyes could see. A visual set on a grand scale, untouched by any culture. Or by war.

"My driver told me we could skate on it. He even told me where to buy the blades in town." Padme pressed her face against his neck, loving the closeness of being able to touch him whenever she wanted. "What do you think about that?"

"I'm from a planet of rock, sand and intense heat. Skating across a frozen river is simply not a part of my destiny."

Whenever he complained, she pushed harder to get her way. "It would be fun," she spoke softly, pressing a kiss against his ear. They began a slow pace along the snowy hill top, nearing the path of another trail up ahead. "I've never skated before and I know you haven't either. We could learn together."

Exploring the countryside and perhaps hiking up Gramorum Mountain sounded like fun to him. The prospect of falling every five seconds while his wife laughed her head off wasn't. "I could sit by the edge of the river and watch you skate, but that's as close as you're getting me out there."

A challenge for sure. As if she ever lost even one with him. "Shall I remind you of another time we learned and later mastered an activity neither of us had done before?"

Padme's whispery voice warmed the shell of his ear, but the sheer surprise of her right hand ghosting over his trousers, up his inner thigh towards his... With the confidence of a woman who knew she owned him, she grasped him firmly in her hand and he came to life instantly. The smirk that lifted her lips taunted him. "Are you sure you're not the Sith Lord Obi-Wan and I have been searching for?"

"Of course not," she laughed. "I am in favor of the Jedi, and madly in love with one in particular."

"I assure you Master Yoda does not share your feelings."

"Perhaps that is a good thing. Our difference in height would cause certain logistical problems." Even as she is older than he, she felt even older than that when they were alone together and she could transform into the daring woman that's been trapped inside the stoic Senator for far to long. Her smiles are without end by his side. Her sense of humor was uninhibited. She longed for his every happiness and that everything satisfying to him could be found within her. And it was.

Anakin's heavy boots dug in the stirrups. He gave the boar a little kick with his heels and leaned forward, bringing the animal into a charging gallop as Padme held on tighter. The forest began to blur by as they sped through it, riding hard into the night. A flock of wild Garcian Eagles flew in unison above them, weaving in and around the highest treetops as if star fighters evading cruisers. The sight was invigorating to say the least.

The snow seemed deeper in this part of the trail as traction became an issue. The vibrant colors of the flowers and plant life seemed overwhelmed by white frost, eclipsed by nature itself.

Padme and Anakin rode for another half a mile until the point where the trail ended in a broad clearing overlooking Gramorum Mountain. The plateau seemed a perfect resting place.

The scenery was magnificent. Everywhere consisted of white and shades of blue, as if made by an artist with a limited palette, and with so much reflection around, there were no real dark shadows. Lycria Falls was a forest bursting with color that seemed to somehow co-exist with Ezcaban's natural cold climate, but not Gramorum Mountain. The cold dominated it with gigantic iced-over loose rocks and steep slopes so deadly in appearance that they fell away into nothingness. There were seven distinct high points along the way, the third peak on the southeast side being the highest.

Trotting in the brisk coolness, Anakin and Padme felt the slight sting of chilled air, and it was a elixir. A cure for their longing spirits. They were as alive here as they had ever been before, as if bursting with enough energy to break out into a sprint at any moment.

Coming to a halt near a huge Buque tree with thick branches so wide they shadowed the ground, Anakin dismounted the Norian Boar first, then lifted his arms to help Padme down. She sunk into the snow, smiling because he was. He looked into her lovely brown eyes as they were softly open. She's the light at the end of the very dark tunnel that was his life. Whatsoever was good within him came from her. Moments like this reminded him that her joy, and not the Chosen One's destiny, was his life's work. All else was an illusion.

Padme lifted her gloved hand and caressed his cheek with her fingertips. He kissed those fingertips, grinning for her utter amusement. She could breath again. She could sleep through the night and enjoy her food and find the will to dance when music inspired her. All because he was alive and with her again.

Anakin pulled Padme against him and kissed her on the temple. "Your nose is pink."

"So is yours," she noticed. "We make quite a pair."

"That we do, angel. That we do." As always, they met half way. Their kiss was slow, sweet and sensuous. Innocent as their first and as carnal as every one since. Padme reached up and grabbed the collar of his cloak, deepening the kiss and opening her mouth to invite in his tongue. His strong arms slid around her waist, closing any distance between them. She shivered with pleasure as his body pressed hard against her. Seconds into his kiss and she's simply lost in him. He had the power to be able to turn her into a submissive, hungry creature. What was even more shocking to the woman who barely knew how to kiss before she met her husband was that she could render him tame under her skillful ways. He was hers as surely as any certainty in all the galaxy.

Pulling away after a all too brief moment, cool breaths of air lifted about their mouths between them. Anakin squeezed her fiercely. Affectionately. "You're shorter than I remember," he teased, smiling.

"I was never that tall to begin with," she replied with an equal smile. "These boots do little to enhance my stature."

"Padme, you are beautiful beyond words and I have seen nothing in all the galaxy that compares to you."

From any other man those words wouldn't carry an ounce of the sincerity his did. Senator Amidala had humbled many Senators in her illustrious career, but Anakin could humble Padme to a degree she never thought was possible. He meant what he said, over dramatic as it was at times because that was his nature, and she loved him endlessly. "You're kinda handsome too."

Anakin arched a brow, then nodded in response to her slight dig. Sparing a glance the Boar's way, he focused through the Force a gentle request for privacy, but that the animal should stay near by. Slowly it walked off, roaming through a cluster of bushes for frozen berries. He faced his wife again. "Now, about that kinda handsome line."

"Oh, Ani. You know you are the most handsome Jedi," he cleared his throat with his arms crossed over his chest, "Man on Coruscant," she alluded to and received another clearing, "Being in all the universe. Your good looks and charming ways are without measure. You are the scale by which all male beings should be judged," she now teased unmercilessly, causing him to blush. "You are the sun, the moon, and all the stars in the galaxy. The Outer Rim should be jewelry worn around your glorious neck." He's laughing now as she mocked his usual over the top wordplay. "Your beauty blinds me, and yet I cannot look away for if I do..."

"Enough, Mrs. Skywalker!" Anakin playful warned her, capturing her in his embrace once more. Her giggles warmed his heart. Levity. Lightheartedness. Sweetness. Playfulness. Romance. Things denied them for far to long, but no more. Not tonight. The titles they wore were left behind. No Senator or Jedi were here. Only a husband and a wife. "Do you love me?"

Padme nodded, her heart swelling.

"Then stop mocking me, alright?"

His displeasure with her never lasted longer than a few moments and then he'd smile. "I shall refrain, Mr. Skywalker." Calling one another in private the names they couldn't in public became another symbol of shared intimacy for them. A truly personal one. Padme took her husbands left hand, twining their gloved fingers as they walked along a winding stone path. "Ani, how did you arrive here before me? And why does R2 have those dents on his outer dome?"

She knew how to block his Jedi mind tricks because not only did he show her how, but also how to sense when someone was trying to use them. His answer to her question came in the attempt of another kiss. That only alerted her to the fact that she was on to something, much to his dismay. "You know me," he began with a roguish grin. "I cut a few corners here and there."

It took Padme no longer than ten minutes to put two and two together after inspecting R2 closer. Her anger at her husband settled into a numb annoyance at best, though she still required her pound of flesh, in a manner of speaking. "Why don't you give me the specifics."

Lying to her was something he never did. Now that didn't mean he was above bending the truth a little. But outright lying wasn't something he could do where his Padme was concerned. He turned to her, smiling extra wide in hopes of setting the proper mood. "Well, I... uhm..."

"Flew your Jedi fighter through the Hoth asteroid field despite C3PO's three thousand, seven hundred, and twenty to one odds of successfully doing it without dying, correct?"

Well, he knew when he married her she was brilliant and had a keen mind as sharp as any he'd ever known. "We haven't seen each other in so long and I was beside myself wanting to get to you."

"And the lure of doing the impossible never factored in, or am I wrong?" He wouldn't lie to her and she knew that, but he would try to avoid the question. He was a man, after all.

"I... I brought you presents," he offered with a hope of turning the tide.

Anakin even had the nerve to smile. He's such a typical man at times. But only at times. "No smart man would ever not bring presents when an anniversary was on the horizon. So you'll have to try a little harder than that."

Anakin led her beneath a huge Buque tree. He settled at the snowy trunk of it's base and gently pulled her into his lap, nestling her sideways with his arms secured around her waist. His attempt at romance was met with her most serious expression. One that clearly stated he was not nearly off the hook and she demanded an answer. "Yes, I flew through the asteroid field." Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. He never thought much of risking his life, but she did and had told him so on many occasions. He's worried her and for that he's instantly remorseful. "I was running late when I left Obi-Wan and the fleet. I just wanted to get to you as fast as I could. I'm not going to lie to you, Padme. The thrill of successfully navigating that asteroid field did play a part in deciding to do it. I know it wasn't the smartest move I could have made and I'm sorry."

"I am so angry with you. I am appalled by your reckless attitude and your blatant disregard for my feelings."

He lowered his head and sighed. "I am truly sorry."

"Don't you fear anything?"

"I fear nothing because I feel that nothing is out of my ability to change."

Anakin Skywalker had the uncanny ability to thrill her. To captivate her. To seduce her. To inspire her. To love her so deeply and truly that she could barely believe it was possible. And he had the ability to scare her. "I love you, but when you do things like that it terrifies me."

He was supposed to be her fears enemy, and here he found himself responsible for her fear. "It won't happen again, Padme. I swear."

A promise he won't be able to keep it. Padme knew that as surely as she knew him and how he lived his life. But in relationships there were settlements they needed to be made, faults overlooked within reason, and weighed properly against the love shared. His need to push the envelope was her greatest cause of concern for him, just as her absolute insistence no one know of their marriage deeply hurt him at times. He would walk away from his life to be with her every day, and that kind of devotion she did not take lightly. "Ani, you're not just living for one person anymore."

"I know," he conceded as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss on the inside of her palm. His most sincere expression was on display. "No more asteroid fields for me, okay."

"And we will be ice skating tomorrow," Padme insisted with the utmost confidence. "Isn't that right, Master Jedi?"

"Yes," Anakin reluctantly agreed. "You drive a hard bargain, milady."

"It's only because I love you so much." Anakin reached over and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his loving touch and rested in his arms. Tonight, after they've properly celebrated being reunited a few times, she'll sleep beside him and all of the loneliness she's lived with over the last four months will fade away. "Six whole days, Ani. I can barely believe it."

"Neither can I. When word came of the new peace talks I was as shocked as anyone. And now we can be alone together on a world where we don't have to hide from people or sneak around as if our love was something that needed to be hidden."

There was a note of bitterness to his words, but she took it in stride. "We've never been able to do anything in public before. I can't wait to tour the city and go shopping tomorrow. We'll be able to do something normal for a change."

"Ryoo and Pooja birthdays are next month, aren't they?" Padme nodded. "Your nieces are growing up so fast."

"I miss them terribly, as I do all of my family."

"When the war is over..."

"No," she pressed two fingers to his lips. "No talk of war or duty or the Senate or the Jedi. Not on this trip. The next few days are all about us and nothing else. I feel the need to be selfish, if only for a week."

"You'll hear no arguments from me, that's for sure."

"Good." All of a sudden Padme noticed her husbands fidgeting. "What is it?"

"My backside seems to have gone numb on me."

Padme's laughter filled the air. "Well, you are sitting on frozen snow." She took pity on him, rising from his lap, and then pulling him up with her. She within his arms again, lost in those beautiful blue eyes that stole her heart long ago. "Can I possibly get a hint as to what my present is for our two year anniversary?"

Never let it be said Anakin couldn't recognize a humorous opportunity knocking. "Well, it's gold, talks to much, and I made it myself."

Sometimes she wanted to kick him really, really hard. "If C-3PO is my gift then I'm giving you R2 for yours."

"That's a horrible gift."

"And that's better than a opinionated, fussy protocol droid?"

"That's it. I'm going to make you sleep on the couch tonight."

"If you are going to tease me at least use something that is even remotely possible."

"Whoever do you think you are?"

"I'm your angel," she declared softly, holding his heart in the palm of her small hand. His soul twined with her own. "And I'm getting cold, Ani," she shivered just a bit, leading him away. "Let's go back to our cabin. I'd like to aggressively negotiate your punishment for flying through that asteroid field."

Anakin couldn't do anything but smile after that.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Shadows of Winter" **

**Chapter 2 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (2/5) **

**(2?) **

**Written by: Shawn **

**Summary: Someone's stalking Anakin and Padme. Someone deadly. **

**Rated: R **

**Category: Angst/Romance/Drama **

**Pairing: Anakin/Padme **

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the story before this one "The Light and the Dark." This story takes place four months after that one, just days before Anakin and **

**Padme's two-year wedding anniversary. Check 'Authors Notes' for more information. **

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything. I just want to give Padme and Anakin a happy, albeit passionate ending. Oh, by the way. I loved Episode 3! **

**Email: **

**Authors Notes 1: In this universe, the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padme were separated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer **

**Rim Sieges. This story picks up one year and eight months after Star Wars: Episode 2, and will take us through the Clone Wars and up until Anakin's moment of truth in the Episode 3. From there, I take things in my own ****direction. **

**Authors Notes 2: While slightly overdramatic as a couple at times, I also imagine a passionate, playful, deeply loving relationship between Anakin and Padme. They have so little time together, so when they have a chance to ****steal a moment together, it can go from intense to sweet to passionate and back again in a heartbeat. **

**Authors Notes 3: Dorme, Padme's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but, but elects not to pry. **

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars database provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations. **

**Extra Special Thanks: To Jennifer and Anne, my Jedi Masters of good grammar and all around help. Thank you both so much.**

* * *

**The forest of Lycria Falls **

**Three miles due West of the City of Dysines **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System **

A glorified scouting expedition wasn't the typical assignment for a well-known assassin.

Hissing in disgust due to the cold temperatures he hated with a passion, Xaria dismounted his Quran air speeder near a cluster of small boulders covered in sheets of ice. Clad in dark insulated clothing, he shifted the heavy backpack hanging off his shoulder and retrieved a hand-held holorecorder, then looped the strap around his neck. His heavy boots dug into the frozen dirt as he trekked forward through a small clearing near the edge of the woods. Up ahead was his destination.

A clear view of the massive Gramorum Mountain in all its frozen glory.

Word spread quickly, through the ranks of the bounty hunters, assassins, and the various intergalactic criminal organizations, concerning a special assignment being offered. Count Dooku felt it was necessary to prepare safe-worlds for himself and the other Separatists leaders as the war raged on. Two years running and with no true ending in sight, no one place was safe forever. They had to stay on the move and one step ahead of the Jedi.

Luckily for those working in the assassination trade, it didn't matter who won the war.

There would always be people who would pay to have other people killed. Murder for hire predated the Republic, the Separatists and even the Jedi and the Sith. Xaria would never be out of work, and he knew it.

Though unusual for him, this assignment paid far too well to be ignored. While the other four individuals hired scoured the galaxy searching for possible base sites on strategically placed worlds, Xaria figured the perfect base of operations could be found on a world with a wildly extreme climate. A desolate landscape with the harshest conditions imaginable. One that you would never, ever expect to find the sheltered pampered leaders of the Separatists party.

A brutal world that would be as dangerous for those choosing to stay as any who would attack it.

One might choose a desolate landscape with the harshest conditions imaginable, where one would never, ever expect to find the sheltered and pampered leaders of the Separatist Party, a brutal world that would be as dangerous for those choosing to stay as any who would attack it.

Enter Ezcaban of the Hoth System.

Standing as tall as an adult Wookie, Xaria was a towering reptilian humanoid and skilled predator. Known for his cunning, as much as his viciousness, he'd made a name for himself far and wide in the universe as a man you never wanted to cross. A fearsome and heavily armed tracker, he'd dealt in the "death for hire trade" for well over twenty years now. His legendary resume even boasted the deaths of three Jedi, among countless others. He knew what

he was doing. He knew how to get things done, and he didn't mind getting his hands dirty.

The red line beneath his view through the holorecorder signaled everything was working properly. He filmed the outlying area with a careful eye for detail, recording the frigid temperatures and the density of the icy layers covering the mountain. Yes, he pondered to himself, this world would make a fine hidden base of operations. Mustafar was his last destination before reporting back to Count Dooku with his findings.

Miles upon miles of ice no matter how far he looked into the distance. A small world with an even smaller civilization of pathetically unintelligent beings who shunned technology. Pushovers. Such an utterly boring task, but one he'd be done with in less than a few hours. Then he'd head back to his hidden ship and be off this ice-rock, on his way to one Sith of a payday.

Taking a few steps forward, he suddenly lost his footing on a patch of frozen dirt, nearly falling before catching himself against a trunk of a tree. He inhaled a deep breath of the cold air, steadied himself, and lifted the holorecorder once more to his eyes. Only this time he wasn't staring at the mountain. One hundred yards away he found a couple of humanoid looking beings talking to one another while a Norian Boar grazed nearby. They were nothing of interest at all. Probably townsfolk out for the evening. They meant nothing.

And yet... and he didn't know why he did this... he refocused the holorecorder at them just to see their faces. It was a spur of the moment decision to be sure, but fate often acted that way.

What he saw at first caused his vision to squint for a closer look and then a second. He instantly recognized their faces, but that didn't register right away... HoloNet broadcasts were watched by nearly everyone in the galaxy... then slowly, as if observing an early morning sunrise, his mind remembered. His thoughts became clear as the couple drew closer into a long, passionate kiss. Rumblings of understanding collided in his mind.

Possibilities.

If he was not mistaken, and for a man in his profession a good pair of eyes was a necessity, he was watching the acclaimed Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo and the legendary Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker kissing and holding each other in a way no Jedi was supposed to be with a woman. Controversy... Scandal... He began filming them as they sat down in the snow, the Senator lying in the Jedi's arms, and knew that this footage was worth ten times what Count Dooku was paying him for his assignment. HoloNet news stations, gossip hungry broadcasters, and political enemies on Coruscant would pay any fee asked for to have proof of this affair.

And what of the good Count Dooku? What might this information be worth to him? And in what way?

* * *

**Two Hours Later **

**Anakin and Padme's cabin **

**Located on the far side of the forest of Lycria Falls **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System **

"Cloud City?" Anakin's incredulous tone lifted just above the crackling fireplace as he tossed another lightsaber-cut log into the flames. Dressed only in his dark pants, sans even shoes, he relaxed for the first time in a very long time. "Master, you have got to be joking?"

"I assure you, I am not. And what is wrong with spending some time at Cloud City? I find its atmosphere refreshingly vibrant," came in reply from the R2-D2 emitted pale-blue illuminated hologram of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"It's a corrupt city of electronically fixed gambling, fight-to-the-death underground facilities, half-dressed women dancing for money, illegal importing and exporting of stolen goods, starship theft..."

"Anakin," laughed Obi-Wan, who clearly recognized the mischievous smile on his former Padawan's face. "A Jedi shall not know anger, nor fear, nor love," he quoted for what must have been the one-hundredth time, coinciding with Anakin's eyes rolling at him. "But the Code never said anything about gambling as long as I play with the chips freely given to me at the door and don't keep any winnings I might amass. In addition, watching the legal sport of alien brawling isn't an act of debauchery, nor would enjoying the skilled dancing of a woman who chooses to perform wearing less clothing than you or I feel was appropriate."

Having built the fire up to a point where the cabin was more than comfortable, Anakin stared back at his Master's mocking of a serious expression. "Somewhere in the ethereal of the Force, Qui Gon is smiling."

"I sincerely hope so," a wide grin of his own spread across Obi-Wan's face, fondly remembering the man that shaped both of their lives. "And I seem to remember no less than a month ago you told me you wanted to visit Cloud City yourself."

"For a city whose motto is 'What happens in Cloud City stays in Cloud City,' I was intrigued." Enjoying the added heat of the massive stone fireplace, he pulled a wide-back chair closer to it and sat down, exhaling a deep breath. Padme was upstairs taking a bath, so he chose this time to contact his Master. "I'm just surprised you picked that city for your time off."

"Well, I could always leave here early if I'm not enjoying myself and travel to Naboo," Obi-Wan reasoned with his back to R-4's holocam as he pulled his boots on. He didn't trust his face saying those words while looking into Anakin's. "I was told that my good friend, Senator Amidala, returned home for a few days. I haven't seen her in months and a day or two spent on Naboo wouldn't be too bad a thing, now would it?"

Equal parts fear and curiosity... and maybe even a small spark of jealousy swelled within him. "Naboo is a paradise, that's for sure. I'm sure she would welcome a visit if you decided to go. And if you decide to, please tell her I said hello." Calm and assured, Anakin managed to impress even himself. He always did.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Obi-Wan assured him with a partially mysterious chuckle, then stood to his feet, facing R-4 again. "Now why don't you explain to me why you chose to spend your free time on one of the coldest worlds in all the galaxy?"

"The hiking is fantastic here. Plus, I like the quiet."

"It's downright frigid there, and you're from Tatooine, a planet with multiple suns. It just doesn't make sense. I know for a fact you don't like the cold. On Aries-5 you complained endlessly."

That had more to do with having not seen his wife in two months than the cold temperatures. "Ezcaban is far away from Coruscant and the war and everything else. There are no HoloNet crews hounding me for interviews or people running up to me asking if I can levitate something for them just to see the Force in action. Like I said, it's very quiet here. It's peaceful. That's what I needed most of all."

Loving Anakin like a brother didn't include believing every single thing that he said. It meant understanding what he didn't say at all. Using the force to call for his Jedi robe from its hanging place, Obi-Wan nodded, his face wearing an understanding expression. He had little doubt that whatever troubled his former Padawan's restless soul could be conquered by what, or more likely who, was on Ezcaban.

"I'll take your word for it. Just remember that if you get bored you can always come and visit me here."

"The same to you, Master."

'Three's a crowd,' Obi-Wan considered to himself, and with a minor note of envy that surprised even him. "The sentiment is very appreciated." Anakin nodded. "Good. Now please stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?"

"Is that a joke?"

Anakin tried his very best to look hurt. "How can you say such a thing?"

"It would take hours to detail all of your unruly transgressions."

"I am deeply offended, Master."

"You've crashed nine starships."

"Not my fault. We were being fired on each time, and we are alive, I might add."

"You've lost eight lightsabers."

"All replaceable."

"Your frequent late-night disappearances from the Jedi Temple whenever we are on Coruscant are cause for concern."

"Sometimes I just need a little air. That place is quite old, you know. And the Younglings are constantly hounding me for stories. The food's not exactly good either."

"Your ill-timed jokes about Master Windu's bald head."

"It's as shiny as a Jarkar Orb, and we both know it. You even said so."

"Yes, well..."

"Besides, Master Yoda has taken you to task from time to time as well. Do I need to remind you of that time on Kelois when that HoloNet crew caught you stumbling from that tavern?"

"That... that was a one time offense," Obi-Wan replied somewhat embarrassed. Anakin's smirk didn't help matters at all.

"I made sure that footage was never broadcast for your sake, Master."

"And I have thanked you many times for doing so. You know I usually only have a drink once in a while."

"That night you had..." Suddenly, the ability to speak... to even process a coherent thought fled Anakin Skywalker in a rush of exhaled air. His widening eyes lifted, finding the only true paradise he had ever known standing at the top of the staircase. "Master, your signal seems to be breaking up. We'll talk later."

"It is? I can see you just fine. R4, check the signal relay..." With one motion of his hand, Anakin conveyed to R2-D2 to cut the signal. The droid did as he was told. With a chirp and a beep, R2-D2 rolled away.

Anakin's undivided attention was required elsewhere.

Staring down at him from on high was the single most beautiful woman in the galaxy, clad in his dark Jedi robe... and nothing else. As naked as the glorious day she was born, Padme watched him watch her with such hunger. A lesser woman would have been intimidated by the savage gleam glittering in his blue eyes. She knew that she should find such violent emotion frightening. But knowing that Anakin would never hurt her, knowing the fullness of his heart and soul, she was finding it thrilling.

Padme was a vision of all that he had ever wanted, needed, or desired in life. Her lush curly brunette tresses hung low off her shoulders, as a Goddess would wear it. But the sheer magnitude of what he felt as his eyes drank in the sight of her exquisite form draped in his voluminous Jedi robe and nothing else... Force be damned, she was far more striking and powerful than any Jedi he had ever known.

Or any Sith. Anything, anyone, anywhere, anytime, ever. Padme was the alpha and the omega. She was his. She had been made, shaped, sculpted, designed... she'd been destined for him alone.

And she was slowly, methodically, carefully, for as much as not to trip as to add to her slow seduction, descending the stairs. Sweet hints of her sensual curves dipped and swayed with every step, revealing, then snatching away just as fast as her every charm.

He filled her line of vision as surely as her entire heart. The flames lit his beautiful upper body. Bronzed skin, lean muscles awaited her in a tantalizing display of light and shadows. The war had hardened him deliciously. He was big; he was gorgeous, and everything he had, from the sexy curve of his smile to his long lean legs were hers forever. Including, she thought breathlessly, all the equipment between.

Goodnight, Senator Amidala, she thought with an inward smile. Good evening, Mrs. Skywalker. Your husband waits.

"A serious crime has been committed," she said softly, her voice so husky it sounded like a purr. When he attempted to rise from the chair she gently forced him back down, palms braced at his shoulders. Then she calmly straddled him low and deep, with his robe parted just so between her breasts. Her arms slithered around his neck, her fingers softly grazing the hair on the back of his head.

"What sort of crime do you speak of?" His heart beat a wicked drum inside his chest. Her smooth skin, so soft against his own, scented to perfection. She smelled good enough to eat, teasing him with hunger pains.

Padme enjoyed the predatory glint in her husband's eyes. His lips made her so aware she was a woman. "Reckless endangerment committed by the man I love against himself."

The asteroid field fiasco. He had honestly forgotten about it, nearly forgot his own name just staring at her. She wasn't letting his actions go without proper acknowledgement. He also knew she could feel his hard arousal thicken beneath her. She settled over it on purpose, never breaking their gaze. Such a temptress when she wanted to be. She took his breath away. "I'm sorry."

"You're guilty."

Taking her small hand from around his neck, he pulled it between them, and then kissed the soft, delicate flesh at the center of her palm. He then ran the back of his gloved hand down the side of her face in a slow, warming sweep.

"By all means, my love," he quietly chanted warmth onto her chest, "Punish me."

A rush of heat flooded through her so deep and hot she was amazed that steam wasn't rising from her skin. One wet open-mouthed kiss between her breasts led to another and another, until his tongue trailed right and encircled a small-pebbled nipple, causing her to sigh in appreciation. His tender suckling left her lightheaded, her hand now clutched behind his head, holding him to her while he inhaled her in the heat of his mouth. And when his arms curled around her slender waist inside the robe she began a seductive roll of her hips. He released her, panting onto her heart. "No punishments will be given tonight. Tomorrow, however. That's another story."

He could watch her wearing his robe for all his days and never tire of the vision. He needed pictures. Wanted paintings of her that only he would ever see. She possessed a timeless beauty. Holding her so close to him, flush against his chest, he sighed. "Then what of tonight?"

"Tonight..." Her shaky laugh was half seduction, half promise. Her hand rose to brush over the burn scar high over his cheek. She felt the warm leather of the black glove over his mechanized arm. Constant reminders of his sacrifices. His war wounds. "Tonight is all about you."

"Me?" She slowly nodded. "Why?"

"Ani, you and I are each fighting to end this terrible war in our own way. But you fight it physically on the front lines. You've been fighting it there for two whole years from one end of the galaxy to the other. You've witnessed death up close and personal on a horrific scale. You've slept outside on the hard ground, eaten anything to fill your stomach, and have fought while bloodied and bruised. You've told me all of your stories, and I hate them."

"Jedi are keepers of the peace. Sometimes that peace doesn't come easily, or without sacrifice. You know this."

"Yes, I do. But I don't have to like it." Her hands gently framed his handsome face, her fingertips smoothing over his features, admiring him through touch. "I love you with the fullness of my being, Ani, and I tell you that as often as I can. But I also possess a great respect for you. I'm so proud of you as a Jedi, as a man and as my husband. I am overwhelmed by the pride I take in being your wife. I know that you often tire of my explanations why we should keep our marriage a secret, but I sincerely hope you never doubt my devotion. It is without end."

"Doubting you is something I am utterly incapable of," he replied softly, ducking his head. "Your words humble me."

She smiled, tipping his chin with her finger to face her once more. "Sometimes you need humbling."

"That I do." He then added, "Love, I may not be a fan of politics, or even understand it the way that I should, but I know that the work you do isn't easy either. I respect your efforts, your beliefs, and your abilities. I'm overwhelmed that you chose me to spend your life with. You're my gift to be cherished every waking moment. Being your husband fulfills me completely. Everything else is window dressing."

Captivated by his beautiful words, on the verge of tears, she held herself together. "Thank you, but when it comes to our jobs, I enjoy simple comforts you do not. When you are fighting for your life and the lives of others, I'm debating in climate-controlled meetings or at my spacious apartment. I'm safe and surrounded by the comforts of home while you are surviving any way that you can."

"I survive it so that I can come home to you."

A fact she never doubted. It only made her love him more. "While we're here on this trip I intend to take such good care of you so that you forget there is a war raging." Padme slowly brought her head down and her mouth covered his, hungrily. At the first touch of his lips, she felt this pure, elemental sensation fall over her. She pulled back, smiling when his lips chased after hers. "You will experience the sweetest affection, and have your every whim catered too, Mr. Skywalker." Bending down, she pressed a series of soft kisses along the left side of his neck, nipping his pulse with her teeth. "I'm going to pleasure you until you can't take it anymore. I'm going to make you beg. And do you know why?" she whispered into his ear.

He peered into her lovely brown eyes and fell in love with her all over again. "Tell me."

"Because you deserve it."

Spoken so simply. And with such sincerity. If Anakin Skywalker knew one thing for sure, he knew this, he could never live without this woman. Never. The day he lost her would surely be the day his life ended. "I don't ever want to be without you."

"Then never go to a place I cannot follow."

With a smoothly effortless movement, he scooped his hands under her backside and lifted her at the same time his mouth came crashing down. He stood, holding her so close as their kiss deepened and made his way to the stairs. His ascended them with a purposeful stride, all the while plundering her lusciously ripe mouth.

They kissed passionately as he carried her down the short hall without releasing his grip on her. Padme wrapped her legs around his waist as his mouth devoured hers, and he carried her like that into their bedroom.

"Anakin, I want you now." The plea in her voice was urgently erotic.

The beast within him roared. Forgoing the bed, he pressed her against the nearest wall. She sucked his tongue as he shoved it into her mouth and wouldn't allow her to shrug off his robe just yet. They consumed each other with deep kisses. They were caught in the unrelenting grip of something powerful and ageless and primal.

Her nimble hands shoved at his pants frantically. He lifted her up again so that her legs wrapped higher around his waist...

**A passionate time later**

He was lying on top of her, their legs tangled, their hearts still beating in unison. Sated. Together. And deeply in love.

"I am so hungry."

Anakin nearly burst out laughing, his heart overflowing with love for his angel. "It's a good thing I am the cook in this family."

"That's a very good thing. My experiences in food preparation haven't gone so well over the years."

He felt he needed to tease her, "I would rather make out with Jar Jar than ever eat your Bethel stew again."

"Oh hush. The only thing that was wrong with my Bethel stew was that I over-seasoned it."

"You have no proper knowledge of seasoning. Your true talents lay in the political arena where your mind is your greatest asset," he leaned down for another kiss, "And the bedroom, obviously." She blushed. "But your Bethel stew would have gone over very well on Kashyyk. Wookies aren't picky about what they eat."

"Neither are you," she accused in a biting tone.

"I'm blinded by love."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Ani."

"Fine." Gently pulled from her, he rolled over beside her onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling. "You can make your own food then."

"Don't you dare try to get mad at me. You know you can't."

"You're so lucky I love you."

"I tell myself that every day."

**The Next Morning **

As Dormé nursed a steaming cup of delicious Cilian tea, she closely observed her very best friend performing a task she'd never seen her do before. Carefully picking apart her every nuance, from the normally regal set of her slender shoulders to their currently relaxed pose, the sheer lack of her authoritarian persona as she hummed a tune, no doubt from her youth and the way her seemingly liquid-like movements, fluid, sure, and methodical, spoke of a woman deeply cared for and hopelessly in love.

Padmé was glowing, you see.

As the bright rays of a new day cascaded through a window in the kitchen area, Padmé simply exuded a higher class of sensuality this morning... an inner peace of self and life. There was a new air about her, fresh, pure, and altogether joyful. Having spent so many long days and nights with her, watching her work diligently while harboring such fear and loneliness, Dormé couldn't help but to smile at her present good mood. If ever a more selfless, hard working, relentlessly focused on doing what was 'right and just for the people' sort of woman deserved this, it was Padmé Skywalker.

From her chair at the oval Krysian-wood table, Dormé listened to her best friend humming softly to herself as she washed the dishes at the sink. Anakin had prepared a far better tasting breakfast than Dormé had ever expected a man, much less a young man, was capable of. And since the cabin came with virtually no amenities, Padmé chose to handle the clean up. And she had ulterior motives.

That window near the sink, which brought forth such lovely sunlight as they ate breakfast not so long ago, opened in to the backyard clearing where Anakin was cutting tree logs with his lightsaber. Ever the manly-man, he went out sans his thick cloak or even a glove for his flesh and blood hand. No, it seemed he wanted to appear as rugged and wild in the cold as possible. From time to time Padmé secretly peered out of the window at her husband, all the while nibbling her bottom lip as she wore a very un-Padmé-like expression on her face. One that Dormé could only categorize as downright wicked.

"Was he that spectacular?"

Looking up, and then over her shoulder, Padmé worked at fighting off a blush. Her lips curled into a knowing smirk, nonetheless. "A lady never tells."

"Oh, I doubt you were a lady last night, Mrs. Skywalker," Dormé insisted with an arched brow. "A vixen would probably better suit you."

As a gentle flood of warmth came over her, Padmé considered the title for a long moment, smiling

confidently. "Perhaps," she said.

Saying no more, she went back to her task, wiping three plates dry that she'd just washed.

Dormé drank another sip of her favorite tea and then set the cup down on the table. "He brings out such a vibrant side to you."

Padmé took it as a compliment coming from a good friend who knew her so well. "I've never felt comfortable with a man unless it related to my career or duty as a Senator," she explained. "I had become used to a life of doing my very best to represent the people of Naboo, and to a greater extent the galaxy, in the most peacefully democratic ways possible.

"That life, while fulfilling in many areas, left no room for a social life, much less a personal one. And that was fine for me, seeing as I never really had one to begin with."

Turning around, she leaned back against the sink. "When I'm with Anakin, I can still be the woman I have always been, as well as the woman I never knew I was capable of being. He's opened my eyes to a world I could never have imagined."

It was a strange feeling for a slightly older woman to feel such envy for a younger one, especially when that envy wasn't of vanity, wealth, or stature but simply fulfillment of the heart. Dormé pondered; had any man ever left her with such a breathtakingly luminous morning glow. "You mean the world to him too. I can see it in his eyes every single time he looks at you."

"I know," Padmé agreed immediately, if a bit shyly all of a sudden. How had she, a woman with so little experience with men, it even shook her legendary confidence at times, ever captured Anakin's heart so completely? Then again, some gifts in life were not to be taken apart, but simply enjoyed to the fullest. "I was once the Queen of Naboo and yet have never felt I was truly treated like a Queen until Anakin came into my life. I've lived the life of a powerful, influential woman, but had never truly felt as powerful or influential over one person as I do with my Ani." She laughed to herself, softly and took a deep breath. "I must sound silly."

Love forces you to lose yourself, Dormé thought fondly. "You sound very much in love."

"It's because I am."

"Is that not the best feeling in all the galaxy?"

"It is, until the very moment you dread ever losing the person you love with all your heart. And then you wonder if it was even worth it at all."

Seven years ago Padmé would never have said such a thing. Age and maturity were one factor, and a sliver of Anakin's darker side had crept into his wife. She was no less optimistic or hopeful. It was just that she now knew what she feared most, because now she had something to lose that mattered most.

"It's better to enjoy and give love for however long any of us are blessed with it, then to live without it," Dormé added a bit of wisdom.

"I could not agree more."

"Good," Dormé smiled. "Now point me to another sexy, handsome, reckless Jedi who's ready to break all the rules with a wanton woman from Naboo. Surely, you can pick them out by now."

Dormé was always such a wonderful presence in her life. No one could make Padmé laugh so hard. "I doubt I would be of any help to you. I think that I was very lucky in finding Anakin. He pursued me."

"And yet you gave off no signals that his pursuit would lead to success?" Dormé challenged Padmé, who was forced to duck away for a moment.

"I remember that before you left Coruscant when he was assigned as your bodyguard, you packed that backless dress, that went nearly all the way down to your backside." Dormé continued, "Now I am fully aware of how nice the weather is on Naboo, but such clothing would surely tempt any young man."

"Are you saying I set out to seduce Ani?"

"I'm saying you wanted him to want you. You subconsciously gave him a reason to believe he had a chance with you. That dress was downright sinful," Dormé said.

"That dress was..." Padmé paused upon catching the fixed expression of 'don't even try it' Dormé focused her way. An impish grin clouded the Senator's face. "Perhaps on some unconscious level I wore that dress to incite him. I had never provoked a man on purpose before. I didn't even know that I could." Suddenly, she was taken back to that beautiful day on Naboo, just after they'd taken a boat to the Lake Country. The weather was perfect, as were the sparkling clear waters, and the undeniable chemistry she shared with Anakin. "He kissed me for the very first time while we were overlooking the lake."

"Can you describe it?" Dormé asked what her inner romantic requested to know.

Padmé took more than a moment as she tried to come up with the words to describe one of the single most profound moments in her entire life. "I knew Anakin wanted me. I just didn't know what to do with the knowledge of that want, or how much I liked it. I knew he was going to kiss me the moment we were alone. As he drew closer, I knew each and every reason why we shouldn't do this, and why we'd regret it for the rest of our lives. They were memorized and on the very tip of my tongue. Then his lips caressed mine and

I forgot everything I had ever learned or experienced, save his name. And then the strangest thing happened."

"And that was?"

"I tasted passion for the very first time on his lips, and it scared me to death. I pulled away so fast I might have hurt his feelings. What lasted mere seconds felt like it lasted a lifetime."

"Then what happened?"

Before Padmé could reply, provided she even had one after such a lecherous claim, the sound of Anakin shouting a word she'd heard him yell once or twenty times before when he dropped something caught her attention.

She was sure it wasn't one suitable for Younglings. She peeked outside again and caught sight of him losing his footing, falling backward with an armful of logs as he fell on his butt in the snow. Apparently, he slipped on a patch of ice. Her laughter came loud and unashamed, as did the ridiculous urge to run out to him and play in the snow. How did she ever live before he came into her life, she wondered? "The Chosen One can't even keep his proper footing in snow, it seems," Padmé said.

"Never forget that he is still a man," Dormé joked, coming from around the table to stand beside her best friend. "A handsome, powerful, Jedi Master-to-be of a man, but still a man, nonetheless. And when a grown man falls down we must laugh at him, or we are not doing our part as women."

Dormé had the most interestingly charming way of dealing with the male species.

"I tend to agree the older I become," Padmé smiled, looking on as her husband swiped snow from his backside, then shot a deeply embarrassed look her way. Now he knew she saw it all. Good, she thought to herself. Humility was something he could always use more of. And if it brought with it that wildly carefree smile to his handsome face, like the one he wore now, then it was worth it. "If he dies in this war it will kill me."

And with those somber words, the mood shifted immensely.

"He won't," Dormé assured her in the way one might her beloved younger sister. "War scars us all in different ways. This one will scar him in the way it scars all good men who fight it on the front lines, but it will not break him. And he will not die. He lives for you and you alone. Death simply cannot have him."

Sighing, as a dark swell of emotions faded, Padmé caught her breath again. She knew that if her Ani died, he wouldn't die alone. Not without her...

Such thoughts had no place here. Not on the heels of their wedding anniversary. That alone reawakened her smile and good cheer. "Do you know what's funny?"

"That the Jedi Temple has the largest contingent of adult virgins in all the galaxy?"

"Besides that," Padmé laughed with her. "What I meant was," as she pointed toward her husband, whose back was to them now. "He split his pants."

They laughed so hard at him, and for such a long time.

* * *

**2 Hours Later **

**"The Halo-1" **

**Xaria's starship **

**Located on the far side of Gramorum Mountain **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System **

As advanced spy technology went, the Bolerian Syndicate created the best in the entire galaxy. Unobtrusive, small, and vastly undetectable, their devices were hotly sought after and came highly recommended, used by organizations on hundreds of worlds, both political and criminal. It was also the most expensive. Quality wasn't cheap, and in Xaria's line of work, quality was a must.

One couldn't hunt what one didn't understand. True understanding only came from observing one's target.

Seated behind a 50' inch tri-screen control panel in the rusted bowels of his aged starship, Xaria carefully monitored the video being broadcast via Bolerian spy-birds tracking Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala through the streets of Dysines. The couple, accompanied by two droids and a yet unidentified female companion, toured the city at a leisurely pace.

Smaller than the size of a normal humanoids hand, the Bolerian spy-birds each came with individual cloaking devices for the utmost ability to remain undetected while performing their task. Sleek, swift, and extremely adaptable to their surroundings, they were built with the most advanced, long-range digital camera embedded in their beaks, and were capable of transmitting crystal clear video and audio from half a city block away.

Perfect for an assassin hunting his prey.

Entering in the command for one of the birds to focus in on the unidentified woman traveling with Anakin and Padmé, Xaria pulled up a still-photo of her face on the center monitor.

"Computer, analyze facial structure and cross-match with known aides, handmaidens, and security personal for the office of Senator Padmé Amidala from the planet Naboo."

'Searching,' came an electronically high-pitched voice from the command console. 'A possible match has been found, with a likelihood of 98.9 percent. The facial structure of the photo provided closely matches a female named Dorme. She was one of Senator Amidala's former handmaidens when she served as Queen of Naboo. Dorme is currently the Senators chief aide. She was well-trained by the Naboo military and even served in its covert operations ranks for a short time, before being promoted to the high-security detail that protected the Queen of Naboo. She has been photographed with the Senator on many occasions and accompanies her almost everywhere she goes.'

"A close friend..." Xaria considered. As the spy-birds tracked the five individuals through the snow-swept city streets, he leaned in for a closer look when they stopped suddenly, and then Dorme walked off with the droids, while Anakin and Padmé continued onward alone.

The wheels of his keen mind began to turn. If he had not discovered Dorme was with them last night, then his prey could have other companions, however unlikely. While his gut told him this was a secret getaway for an affair's sake, he still refused to rule out this having something to do with a mission. Perhaps a secret one for the Supreme Chancellor himself. Both held well-known ties to his office. The possibilities were endless, at least for the moment.

Add in the even greater danger that General Obi-Wan Kenobi could be on this planet, seeing as how it wasn't often he and Anakin were apart, could create even more problems.

Time and patience.

Xaria had a feeling this trip to Ezcaban wasn't a one-day journey, and so he felt that time and patience were his best ally. When dealing with a Jedi, getting too close could be a problem. When dealing with Anakin Skywalker, it could be deadly. It would be. He didn't have the restraint many Jedi possessed. Few ever survived an encounter with the so-called 'Hero Without Fear.' Dealing with him under normal circumstance would be far tougher than here, when his mind was clearly elsewhere.

Suddenly, a beeping chime signaled he had a new holo-message. Last night he sent an anonymous hypothetical question out to those who he knew worked closely with Count Dooku. What would the capture of Padmé Amidala and or Anakin Skywalker be worth to the Separatists?

The reply was simple. Name your price.

His reptilian features curled into what could be considered a smile, albeit a sinister one. His fingers typed with speed and purpose, instructing one of the spy-birds to stay with Anakin and Padmé, while another focused on Dorme and the droids, and yet another sought out Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just in case.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

**One Hour Later **

**Dysines City **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System **

Ever in awe of his beloved angel, Anakin admired her from a short distance away.

Padmé was as savvy as she was undeniably beautiful, and after the fourth store she'd hauled him into, she had yet to pay the asked for price of any item for sale. He found it remarkable how she would successfully negotiate

the price she wanted, purchase something, then offer a fair trade, plus Republic credits at another store and end up with double what she purchased to begin with. She shopped with the same single-minded focus she exuded when she debated in the Galactic Senate Hall. In addition to having found wonderful gifts for each member of her family in just over an hour and a half, she commissioned a painting of a truly epic Hoth skyline from an incredibly talented Ky'Dari street artist, and managed to settle a mean spirited dispute between two rival shop owners. Her charm, intelligence, and ability to communicate and convey the importance of finding a common ground

were remarkable attributes she commanded effortlessly.

Her husband simply stood behind her and watched, a prideful smirk adorning his face.

"... combining your businesses would not only be a profitable venture, seeing as how close your respective establishments are to one another and how similar the items you sell, but it would also send a positive message to your community that differences can be overcome for the good of all."

Sizing up the two male Ky'Dari shop owners, Anakin surmised that both were about the same height and weight, with one looking only a few scant years older than the other. Neither seemed like they would have a marked advantage in a one-on-one combative confrontation. He doubted they were carrying weapons; although their heavy cloaks were wide enough conceal a multitude of items. Then again, he smiled to himself, his thinking that only underscored why politics would never be his forte.

After a bit more discussion, the shop owners came to an agreement to meet at sunrise the next morning to discuss a possible merging of their businesses. They shook hands and apologized for their aggressive posturing. Both were so grateful for Padmé's moderating of their disagreement that they offered her half off any two items in their stores.

"You're two of the most gracious men I've encountered in recent days. Thank you." Ignoring her husband's impatient responsive eye roll to her latest victory, Padmé took both of the shop owners up on their offers. She left Anakin with the five bags he was already carrying, with a smile and a promise that at least two more were to come. His frown lasted all of five seconds, and then he was her Ani again, shooing her off into the stores while he waited outside. Good, she thought to herself. Having shopped for all her loved ones so far, she could now shop for the love of her life in private.

Marveling yet again at the sight of his own breath on every exhale, Anakin found a bench outside the first shop and took a seat, resting the bags on the ground.

Across the street stood a magnificent temple of shimmering silver and outlined in a gorgeous pale blue. The sun's illumination off its surface only added to its luster. Probably the tallest structure he'd seen on Dysines thus far, it appeared to be something of a religious structure, but he wasn't sure and hadn't ventured to deeply into the belief system of the Ky'Dari clans. Groups of cloaked citizens and their children strolled in and out of the temple while he looked on. Carriages flown just off the ground via trained Garcian Eagles and pulled by six-legged Moya Bores lined both sides of the street, transporting citizens all around the city. Birds ruled the skies, perhaps as nature intended, he surmised. There was a serene sort of contentment the Ky'Dari people carried about themselves. An inner peace he admired, far removed from the war raging outside their small world, or the never-ending political maneuvering, or the race for power and wealth that tainted a great deal of the galaxy. They went about each day with a simple

purpose, peaceful and free. They lived a humble yet contented lifestyle.

A sincere appreciation for their culture and way of life grew within Anakin. While comfortably warm in his dark gray cloak, his hood was completely off his head, exposing him to the elements and anyone who walked by. So far he'd only exchanged a couple of polite greetings, and no more. Children ran by, chasing strange small animals that were probably pets on this world. They barely looked his way, sometimes chasing right past him. He was a stranger

here. A nobody. And that, contrary to the whispers and some truth concerning his over inflated ego, was perfectly okay.

He had watched his wife smile from the moment she woke up beside him this morning and hadn't stopped. She laughed louder, and seemed to touch him asoften as she could. She was playful and teasing. As feminine as he had ever seen her before. There was a weight lifted from her slender shoulders that he wished would never have to return. Not because she wasn't strong enough to bear it, but because she'd worked so hard her whole life to enrich, protect, and aid the lives of others that for once she seemed to be enjoying her own.

More often then not, Anakin honestly didn't know what, if anything, outside of Padmé gave him any real joy. If she was safe, in love with him, and nearby, then he had all that he needed. If the Jedi Council offered him mastery tomorrow, it couldn't compare to Padmé's joy.

Suddenly, Anakin thought of his mother.

The Tatooine skyline consisted of two bright suns that bore the brunt of their fiery existence down on the rock of a planet below them. The heavens above him now consisted of numerous half-lit moons amidst an array of brilliant shades of soft blue. Such a glorious sight he knew his mother would have loved to witness. Would have appreciated to no end. She saw so little of beauty in her all-too-short life. She had lived such a hard life.

Of all the events Anakin sought to make peace with in his life, being unable to give Shmi what he felt she deserved haunted him worst of all.

Anakin sighed heavily, closing his eyes to remind himself of her lovely face. To see her again, if only in his mind. To hear her comforting voice, and behold the strength she possessed within her eyes. However did she raise and provide for him in that environment? For such a young man, his regrets were few, but they were devastating. For all of his vaunted abilities he couldn't save his mother's life. So what good were they? Some days he didn't know or

care.

Some days, he just wanted to lash out at the injustice of it all. To lash out at everything and everyone until they all understood the hole her loss left inside his soul.

A small-gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder, the gentle touch familiar even through the material. His mood softened instantly, and his anger began to dissipate. Anakin looked up from his deepest inner thoughts and found Padmé staring at him with something of a worried expression. How long had he faded out of touch with his surroundings? He felt a slight shiver start from the crown of his head, and then her hand brushed a few snowflakes out of his hair that he didn't even know about. It was softly snowing and he hadn't even realized it. His sheepish grin seemed to lighten her mood.

"Where were you?"

"Someplace dark," he replied honestly.

"That is no place for you."

"As long as you're with me, I know that is true." Rising to his feet, he reached for her two newest bags, only to have her pull away from him. And when her beaming smile... the one she saved only for him, came his way everything in his world made sense again. The light came back on. "Don't you want me to carry those for you?"

Clutching the bags just out of his reach, Padmé shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll manage."

Anakin chuckled at her display. "I am amazingly confident in all of your abilities, and well aware of your independence. But please, while we are on vacation will you at least allow me to do something for you? I may not know how to shop, but I can carry what you buy."

He was sweet and a gentleman. Such appreciative qualities, for certain. Padmé looped her arm around his and began leading them down the curving street, past a row of lit torches. "I purchased something for you, and I don't want you to know what it is yet."

"You know Jedi cannot have possessions, my love."

His sarcastic tone was oh so teasing. "Jedi are not supposed to be happily married or have the ability to utterly ravish their wives, and yet you are a master at both."

Coming to a halt in front of her, Anakin leaned down, nearly close enough to kiss her. "Tell me what you bought me?"

His mock of an order amused her. She raised a competitive brow. "No. And don't you dare try your Jedi mind tricks on me."

"I would hope my husbandly charm would be sufficient enough."

Her husband was such a handsome, outrageously sexy man. When his smile evolved into a smirk and his voice slipped so low and whispery she felt like she could deny him nothing. His lips, rosy from the weather, reminded her of candy. "You'll find out on our anniversary, and not a day sooner."

"Are we about to have a debate over this?"

"Do you truly feel you could win if we did?"

"I'll kindly remind you, milady, that I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic. And if I may say so myself, a highly acclaimed one. The HoloNet boasts of my courageous exploits on a nightly basis."

"The most humble Jedi of the year award goes to..."

"You know what I mean."

"You can foresee the future at times and yet could not foresee a patch of ice behind you that caused you to fall and split your pants," she delighted in recalling for him, her voice as carefree as the wind. He looked away, somewhat embarrassed, and she came face to face with the little boy he once was. Her day was made perfect. "I'll stop teasing you if you want me to."

"It's not that. I'm just mad at myself because I only own six pair of pants now. I'm always tearing them, or catching them on fire, or ruining them in dirt, blood, oil, or something alien that just can't be washed out."

Padmé's infectious laughed lifted his soul about. "I am pleased to amuse you so."

"Ani, I do believe I can afford to buy you more than six pair of pants. And I'm sure you are capable of keeping that little secret between you and me."

He leaned down to cover her lips in a new kiss, sweet and pure and thrilling. "Come on. We'll discuss the pros and cons of you buying me pants later."

The pair toured the city on a straight route to begin with, stopping ever so often to peep through shop windows just in case something caught their eye. They came to their next stop to admire the handiwork of a group of amazing ice sculpture artists. With hand-blades and small picks, they created on a wide square podium located on a back lot against a snowy hill. They talked amongst themselves, joking as they worked, and with the small crowds around them as well. They weren't selling anything, or even asking for donations. It seemed they enjoyed the allure of pleasing the crowds and the challenge of besting each other by showing off who had the better skill.

Anakin pointed out a twelve-foot ice sculpture of the temple they'd just seen down the road. The perfect lines, edges, and ridges were of an amazing detail. Padmé marveled at the ice flowers the youngest of the three Ky'Dari, and the only female, created. They were meticulously designed and probably the hardest of the sculptures made because they were so small.

The boisterous Ky'Dari were having a grand time with the crowds, even racing against one another to create things out of small blocks of ice. Today wasn't a special day, event, or anything like that. It was a day like any other, and this is just how they lived their lives.

Soft instrumental music was played by a friend of the Ky'Dari on an instrument neither Anakin nor Padmé had ever seen before. The moment of simply being lost in the crowd, no more or less than anyone else, was a feeling of freedom neither had ever felt as a couple before. So often they hid behind closed doors, stealing days, and sometimes hours alone. But not here. With their hoods down, their faces revealed, and surrounded by people, they were nothing more than a couple obviously in love. They were no more than that.

The tunes began to fade as they walked away.

Looking ahead, Padmé noticed a street vendor whose pushcart emitted thick pillows of steam each time she sold something. "Let's check that out."

"Lead the way."

As they approached the elderly woman who clearly owned the pushcart, the delicious scent of whatever was being sold only amplified their curiosity.

Upon reaching the vendor, Anakin and Padmé were nearly overcome by the beauty of the markings on her skin. An older woman for sure, she looked as if a master painter had outlined her face with his greatest creation. She wore a compassionate smile and her age well. She greeted them with a polite nod.

"Welcome. I am Bilal. And I sell warmed pastry bread. Would you care for a sample?"

"Yes," Anakin answered with an obvious hunger that seemed to charm the vendor. She opened one of the two metal lids on her pushcart and retrieved a slice of brown bread, with lines of white frosting covering the top. The bread was steaming hot as she handed it to him. He quickly tore it into two and fed Padmé a piece by hand. She bit it from his fingers, blushing from his affectionate gesture.

"This is fantastic," Padmé complimented the vendor as she chewed the sweet bread. She tasted a hint of cinnamon and chocolate swirl. The frosting reminded her of cakes her grandmother baked once upon a time. The soft steaming bread made for a wonderful snack and would go well with dinner. "I'd like to buy two loafs."

"Loafs?" the vendor struggled to understand.

"Pardon me. I'm sure you have a different word for things as we do." Looking inside the cart, Padmé pointed to the cluster of freshly sliced bread. "I would like to buy two of those."

Bilal smiled at the couple. "Very good, madam."

Just before the vendor wrapped the two rolls of bread, Anakin snuck his hand in and grabbed two more slices, offering only a shrug as his explanation. He was a kid with a sweet tooth, Padmé knew all to well. After she paid for the bread, she caught up with her husband, and was rewarded with a slice he didn't eat, and had obviously saved for her.

She fell in love with him all over again.

Strolling quietly through the crowds, they turned down a winding road. The weather certainly wasn't like what was found on Naboo, but was inviting, no matter the chilly winds. The snow dusted streets and walkways were carefully treaded upon, but never that much trouble. The architecture of the city and the color palette weren't complex, and that in itself gave the city its originality and appeal.

"The Jedi are so strict."

His thought came out of nowhere, and yet Padmé challenged him. "But do you understand why?" She recognized the envy in his eyes as he observed the simple people of this world.

"The Jedi do what they feel is right. They sacrifice their lives for the lives of others. Tradition rules them. They refuse to change," he declared his honest feelings. "I don't understand how anything can go unchanged for growth and proper development to take place." What he said next, he knew would surprise his wife. "You're taken as a child and sent to be trained and given a master. From that moment on your old life isn't yours anymore. There are days in which it feels like a kinder form of slavery."

"Being born with the gifts of one chosen by the Force comes with a responsibility to use those gifts for the greater good."

"Performing those duties for the greater good comes at a complete sacrifice of anything personal for a Jedi. We are a knight of the order, and nothing more. We cannot become mothers or fathers or husbands or wives. It's not about wealth or power or status. I feel a Jedi is denied the greatest joy of all. Being able to share your life with someone you deeply love."

How could she argue that point when they lived it every day? She leaned into him, while gathering her thoughts. "Do you truly want to leave the order?" she asked, "Because if you do, and you truly feel as though you are horribly unhappy, I won't try to stop you. I will always support you."

"But you wouldn't agree, would you?"

"No," she admitted. "Surprised?"

"No," he smiled, ever thankful for her honesty. His wife, his lover, was also his very best friend. "I was born a possession."

Such a life she could never truly comprehend, so she listened.

"I was born into slavery by a slave, and treated as such. My mother and I were sold to Watto and from that moment on we belonged to him, and whatever he wanted us to do we had to do or face his wrath." Anakin felt his wife flinch beside him. "I don't say these things to drudge up the past."

"I am always interested in how you feel. Never doubt that."

He nodded. "Some slave owners forced their women slaves to do things other than cleaning or working for them." He appreciated not having to allude further, confident that she understood what he meant. "My mother was lucky. Many of my friends' mothers were not. I saw and knew about far more than I should have at a very young age."

"I can't even imagine."

"For me, freedom is the most precious thing in the galaxy," Anakin stated. "Being denied freedom is, in my humble opinion, the worst. And there are times I feel the Jedi deny me... and all the others knights, freedom."

"Then, instead of leaving in protest, why not stay and try to effect change from within?"

"I seem to lack the patience and ability to communicate that you do."

"But never the courage," she told him, ever his champion. "Someday, I would like you to seriously consider how you would bring it up to the Jedi Council, your concerns and thoughts over their practices. I'm sure Obi-Wan and a few others you respect might be of some help as to how to go about such a thing."

He couldn't tell her that there were times he wanted to force the issue... to force the Jedi Council to see things differently. Deep down he knew that wasn't the right way to go about things. And he had the ultimate example of a person who saw something unfair and had the proper mind-state to work towards change rather than sulk about those people knowing better already. "Have I ever told you how much I admire you?"

"Yes."

"Good. You should always know that I do."

"Now tell me what you are thinking?"

"I'm thinking that..." A carriage came from down the street, pulled by three hulking Huikeds. "That my feet are cold and I'm tired of holding these bags. Let's catch a ride."

A moment later Anakin was helping Padmé into the back of the small carriage, seating her beside him, with his arm hung protectively, affectionately, over her shoulder. They snuggled in, savoring the quiet and the love they shared. He buried his face in the coiled, scented strands of her thick brown hair, while she twined their fingers of his flesh hand.

Their eyes shut, and having paid the driver to take them back to their cabin. The ride was going to be a fairly long one, but they didn't mind in the least. Anakin held his angel in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, conveying his endless love for her with a brushing caress.

"Dorme's going to be at that playhouse all afternoon," Padmé said in a not so innocent tone. What was even less innocent was her hand stroking Anakin's thigh. "However will we amuse ourselves with her and the droids out of the cabin?"

"I say we eat the rest of that pastry bread by the fireplace."

"I was thinking we go skating like we talked about last night."

With a finger, he tipped her chin, shifting his position so that they could stare into each other's eyes. "It seems we're at a stalemate, milady."

"I suppose we'll have to," she smiled wickedly, "'Aggressively negotiate' the matter so that we can come to some sort of an mutual agreement."

His body responded to her immediately. "I love your brand of politics, milady."

"I thought you might."

* * *

**The End of Chapter 3**

**The NC-17 version of this chapter is available upon request and at my Yahoo Group.**

**Sneak Peak...**

**Padme 'forces' Anakin to see things her way...**

**Dorme is missing...**

**A little girl named Leia enters the picture... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Shadows of Winter" **

**Chapter 2 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (2/5) (3/4) **

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Anakin and Padmé race against time to save Dormé's life from a dangerous enemy only to find out that she isn't the target at all. They are. Rated: NC-17 Category: Angst/Romance/Drama Pairing: Anakin/Padmé**

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the story before this one "The Light and the Dark." This story takes place four months after that one, just days before Anakin and Padmé's two-year wedding anniversary. Check 'Authors Notes' for more information.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything.**

**Email:**

**Authors Notes 1: In this universe the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padmé were separated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer Rim Sieges. This story picks up one year and eight months after Star Wars: Episode 2, and will take us through the Clone Wars and up until Anakin's moment of truth in the Episode 3. From there, I take things in my own direction.**

**Authors Notes 2: While slightly overdramatic as a couple at times, I also imagine a passionate, playful, deeply loving relationship between Anakin and Padmé. They have so little time together, so when they have a chance to steal a moment together, it can go from intense to sweet to passionate and back again in a heartbeat.**

**Authors Notes 3: Dormé, Padmé's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but, but elects not to pry.**

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars database provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations.**

**Extra Special Thanks: To Jennifer and Anne, my Jedi Masters of good grammar and all around help. Thank you both so much.

* * *

**

**History has demonstrated that the most notable winners usually encountered heartbreaking obstacles before they triumphed. They won because they refused to become discouraged by their defeats. - B. C. Forbes**

**Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present. --Marcus Aurelius**

**There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no disease that enough love will not heal, no door that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no sin that enough love will not redeem... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough, you could be the happiest and most powerful being in the world... --Emmet Fox**

* * *

**Anakin and Padmé's cabin **

**The upstairs bedroom Located on the far side of the forest of Lycria Falls The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

"Wherever have you been?" Padmé asked herself while brushing her thick, curly-brown hair down off her shoulders. She gazed at the reflection in the bedroom's floor-length mirror and barely recognized the woman before her.

This woman had a joyful glow about her that Padmé hadn't seen in quite some time. She seemed to radiate an undeniable inner peace and a confident sensuality that was in sharp contrast to the reserved and very opinionated Senator from Naboo. Where was the weariness that had begun manifesting itself in her warm mahogany eyes? Had the somber mood she hid so well been a facade all along? What made her smile finally reach the fullness of her lips again?

The answer to those questions meditated downstairs by the fireplace.

Anakin.

He was close enough to reach in just a few short strides if Padmé choose. Or she could simply call his name once, and he would come to her that very instant. He would take her in his strong arms and smother her lips with all the intense passion he lived his life with.

And then she would forget the cold, stabbing fear she'd lived with for the last two years each time a War Report came over the Holonet. In his embrace she would not know fear because as surely as he respected that she could take care of herself, he longed to be the one to do so.

Anakin's love wasn't possessive. It was absolute. Padmé knew that, even as she found it thrilling and scary all at the same time.

She ran the brush through her hair using long, slow strokes while critiquing her appearance. The dark, Dalamar-cotton plush robe she wore was designed to provoke desire. She adored the luxuriously comfortable fabric against her skin while admiring the decadent way it clung to her slim, petite figure. Beneath it she wore nothing, fresh from a soothing hot bath in an actual tub instead of a refresher. Afterwards she took her time adorning her body with her favorite lotion and body spray.

Padmé couldn't remember the last time she felt so incredibly desirable and feminine.

Gone were the elaborate pins holding her normally conservative hairstyle in place. The appropriate, albeit bland attire she wore at the Senate Hall, wasn't meant to tempt or titillate but to convey a person regarded with respect. There was no one there she wanted to physically impress. No one to incite in ways that excluded her brilliant mind or keen understanding of whatever subject matter was being covered that day. There were no security guards patrolling about or press constantly searching for the next controversial quote. The endless speeches she endured and the boring meetings she attended were a world away.

Here, in this cabin shared with the man she loved with all her heart and soul, she could breathe again.

Gentle pelts of snow drifted against the window nearby. Despite the cabins cold exterior, the interior was perfectly cozy. Padmé shut her eyes as she enjoyed the quiet of her inner thoughts. Through their bond she reached out to Anakin and sensed his relaxed state of mind as he focused on the Force. It was amazing how open he was to her, even going so far as to allow her to experience the Force through him. It was a wondrous sensation the likes of which she could never have imagined.

Padmé lifted a small sculpted glass bottle from the dresser, opened the golden top and dabbed her finger inside. She swabbed a few drops of the lavender colored liquid behind her ears and along the nape of her neck. She inhaled the sultry blend of fragrances native to Naboo and smiled.

With Dormé off sightseeing in Dysines with the droids, Padmé knew that she and Anakin would have the entire afternoon alone together. When they arrived back at the cabin they felt no need to rush into the inevitable, instead choosing to part ways for a time and tend to some personal needs.

Padmé wanted to soak in a natural steaming bath, while Anakin felt he could at last meditate now that he was with her again and able to concentrate.

Upon setting her brush down, Padmé opened herself to an awareness she'd fought off since arriving on this planet. The guilt she felt over taking this remarkably selfish vacation during a time of galactic war threatened to rob her of the ability to enjoy it. Duty, responsibility, and her serious commitment to public service were hallmarks of how she lived her life. Add to that the personal sting inflicted by being excluded from the latest peace talks by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine didn't help matters either. She warred within herself for having not fought harder to be a part of the peace delegation because of how she longed to be reunited with Anakin again.

At least R2-D2 was closely monitoring the HoloNet for any breaking news reports concerning the war, as well as any urgent messages that needed to reach her. She was confident that if a matter of dire consequence took place she would be notified immediately. For now she had time to herself, and she knew she had better take advantage of it. There was no way to know when she would have her Ani all to herself again in the near future.

And in a time of war nothing was promised to anyone. Stolen moments needed to be cherished and appreciated.

Padmé exited the bedroom after giving her appearance a final once over. Her heartbeat quickened when she found Anakin sitting bare-chested by the fireplace in his Jedi meditative pose. Barefoot, clad in dark pants, the flames amber hue seemed to illuminate the hard planes of his leanly muscled chest.

As handsome as Padmé thought Anakin was at the time they fell in love, this man before her simply took her breath away. He carried himself with a darker edge that spoke of the harsher times the galaxy currently faced. The war and what was naturally within his soul added more years to his appearance than he had lived. Taller and broader, he commanded attention when he walked into a room. He exuded boldness as surely as he did courage. He was as proud as he was gentle. A fierce man to be reckoned with when threatened, and yet his capacity to love was unmatched.

And he was her beloved husband.

In two standard days they will celebrate as many years in marriage. Padmé could scarcely believe it as the memories overtook her. Where had the years gone? To her it was only yesterday Anakin kissed her for the very first time at the Lake Country on Naboo, and she lost her heart to him forever. No matter how many lonely nights they spent apart during the war their love didn't diminish in the least. On the contrary, it expanded their connection through the Force and bonded them in a way that could never be broken.

Perhaps that was why Padmé chose to lovingly admire her husband from afar. She didn't have to hope and pray that he was safe. She didn't have to stay up late watching the HoloNet News to catch a glimpse of his latest heroic feat so that she knew he survived another day. He was right in front of her, looking as strong and healthy as he ever had.

"Go away. You're disturbing me."

Anakin failed miserably at holding off the smile that curled his lips when he said that. Padmé followed suit. "I thought my presence was soothing?"

"Not when you're wearing that robe."

She noted that his eyes were still shut. "You can't see me."

"I can always see you, Padmé." Anakin concentrated his thoughts on her in such a profoundly emotional way he knew that she could sense it through the Force-bond they shared. He yearned for her to experience how he saw her in his mind's eye. She was forever beautiful and the sum of his life, always.

Walking off the stairs toward him, she paused for a moment. "Does that mean you spy on me?" Padmé joked, her arms crossed her chest. Clear blue eyes opened to her at last.

"No. That's not quite what I meant." His bashful smirk came not only from her teasing, but the longing gaze she treated him too. Surely she saw his own reflected back at her. She wasn't everything he wanted in life. But she was absolutely everything he needed.

Watching him rise to his full towering height, Padmé didn't bother to disguise how absolutely delicious he looked to her. "If you weren't finished I can give you more time."

"That's not necessary. I've never been one to meditate for hours on end." Soft and sensual best described Padmé in that dark slinky robe. And from what he could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The scent of her perfume was already wrecking havoc with his senses. "Come here."

Asked softly, but it was an order nonetheless. Padmé gave a regal tilt of her head, followed by one arched brow. "Why don't you come over here?"

"I asked first."

"That's irrelevant."

"How so?"

"Because I said so."

"Is that how you debate in the Senate?"

"Are you looking for a debate?"

"I just asked you to come over here."

"And I made a perfectly reasonable counter proposal that you come over here. Furthermore..." Before Padmé could finish what she was going to say the rug she stood on began slowly sliding across the floor toward Anakin. She calmly stepped off of it and fixed her husband with a playful glare. "That wasn't funny."

Anakin wore such an innocent expression on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her husband's mischievous smile warmed her heart. "You were using the Force."

"You're imagining things."

"So rugs move by themselves now?"

A look of tender amusement was evidence enough that Padmé was enjoying their verbal sparring as much as he was. Alas, all things an end must come. Never mind the competitive spirit Anakin possessed, he found her rosy lips far to inviting to resist any longer. He strode toward her with purpose.

Padmé found herself embraced so swiftly she only had time to lift her lips to meet his. He nibbled her lush mouth with a gentle hunger for a satisfyingly long time. Her arms circled his neck while his slipped around her waist, hauling her flush to his bare chest. Desire filled minutes passed until at long last they parted, still holding each other closely. The crackling fireplace serenaded their bliss.

Anakin delicately brushed his flesh hand through the thick chestnut-brown curls of her hair, with his other gloved arm still secured around her slim waist. He sighed and then shook his head. "I miss you even when I'm with you."

"It's because we've spent so much time apart."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm going out of my mind because I just want to be with you so badly."

Padmé exhaled a weary breath and pressed her head to his chest. She shut her eyes. "When the war is over we promised we would discuss our options. I have faith that a peaceful resolution can still be found even now."

"You'll have to keep that faith for the both of us."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "War won't end by waging it."

"It would end if the leadership of one side were decimated."

"If only it were that easy," Padmé thought out loud. The complicated opinions they each had on the war were as different as the ways in which they fought it. Nonetheless, the respect each held for the other's opinion never faltered. "I don't want to talk about the war." She punctuated her statement with a little kiss to the center of his chest. "We're all alone, Ani."

Anakin stroked the small of her back while gazing into her soulful brown eyes. "Yes, I have noticed."

"What would my handsome Jedi husband like to do for the next couple of hours?" How enjoyable it was to step out of herself and enjoy the sudden blush that came over his face, how unlike her to insinuate such debauchery.

"That is an easy answer, milady. But first I would like us to exchange our anniversary gifts."

That caught her a bit by surprise. "Our anniversary is still two days away."

"Padmé, with the lives we lead anything could come up at any time, and we'd have to leave immediately," Anakin explained. "I would really like to give you your gift and be able to enjoy your reaction..." he smiled, "Hopefully enjoy your reaction, that is."

"Of course I would love anything that you gave me. And to be perfectly honest you didn't have to give me anything at all."

"Due to the fact that I am a Jedi and can't possess credits, I truly appreciate that," he laughed at the end. "But I read up on traditional Naboo marital customs. I know it's expected of the husband to give his wife a gift on their anniversary."

"Ani, that's sweet, but I don't require anything..."

"I have your gift, Padmé," he insisted. His hold around her waist released only to take her hand in his. "I will admit that it's a bit unconventional."

"We're a bit unconventional," she asserted ironically enough. "To be perfectly honest you're unconventional all by your lonesome."

"Fine. I'll keep my gift." His mock of an attempt to walk away was stalled by her tugging his hand as she began leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

"Of course I want your gift," Padmé assured him as they walked into the bedroom. She relinquished his hand and made her way over to the bags in the corner of the room that contained her purchases from earlier in the day, as well as the other surprise she brought with her from Coruscant.

She motioned for him to sit down on the bed. "Can I go first?"

"I don't mind." Anakin's nervous excitement over giving Padmé her gift was replaced by the realization that he hadn't thought of receiving one himself. It never crossed his mind. He had been given enough by simply being with her and couldn't fathom a gift more special than that.

Anakin regarded the thick white cloth covering whatever object Padmé was holding as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

She handed him the gift and watched as he pulled the material off to reveal a polished shiny bell with an alien inscription on the side. His curious appraisal wasn't one of disappointment, but of attempting to figure out the why she had chosen this.

"It's a Ky'Darian ship ornament," Padmé explained. "One of the shop owners told me the story about first settlers on Ezcaban and how they were master starship builders. Space travel was the only field of technology they had any real interest in. He said that Ky'Darian architects would design and engrave a bell ornament for a ship before building it. The curious part of the story is that the first Ky'Darian ship that arrived on Ezcaban was built by a rogue Ky'Darian who didn't respect tradition and never created a bell for his ship. Incidentally, it crashed landed here."

"That's quite a story."

Padmé noted that he was still struggling to understand her gift. She liked that. "Apparently as legend has it, no Ky'Darian starship in the history of their people ever crashed that had a bell onboard. And while I have no way of verifying that for certain, I was impressed enough to feel that a bell has a certain significance it can offer you."

Whatever was she inferring? "Is that a knock on my piloting skills?"

"You, my love, have crashed nine starships."

Anakin sat up a bit straighter, preparing to defend himself. "I can explain each one."

"That's not the point." Padmé placed her hands on the bell and shifted it around it so that the engraving faced him. "Look at the inscription. It's written in ancient Ky'Darian and says 'One heart. One spirit. One soul. Anakin and Padmé Skywalker.'"

Truly touched by the words she chose, Anakin traced a finger over the engraving. He couldn't read the language, and that was probably a good thing, seeing as how if Obi-Wan saw it hanging in his fighter he wouldn't be able to read it either. "I love the inscription. It's wonderful."

"But it's not your gift," Padmé surprised him yet again. "It goes along with it."

Hidden in her left hand was a small black card-key. She placed it in the palm of his gloved hand. "The Lexion Factory District located in the far north quadrant on Coruscant is the home of many of abandoned warehouses that were burned out thirty years ago."

"I'm familiar with the area."

"It's too close to the lower levels, and no one finds the warehouses of any value. This key opens warehouse 47-A. Your gift is inside it."

Anakin turned the card-key over in his hand. "You bought me a warehouse to hang my bell in?"

What was so amusing to Padmé was that just for a moment her husband looked as if he wasn't joking but only for a moment. "Inside that warehouse is a military-class Corellian hyperspace Z77 engine." That certainly got his attention. He was hanging on her every word now. "I found one of your many tech-manuals lying around our bedroom floor and saw that particular engine's page was the most frayed. I asked Captain Typho about it, and he told me that it was one of the most powerful and advanced starship engines in all the galaxy." Her husbands' eyes widened as he began to put two and two together. "Ani, this wasn't easy to arrange, and I had to 'alter'..."

"Forge?"

"Alter," she persuaded him to ask no further questions with the tone of her voice, "Some Naboo shipping details. I managed to purchase the engine and the war wreckages of a Neimoidian shuttle and a Hoersch-Kessel Drive support cruiser. With that engine, the wreckage shells, and spare parts of those ships I want you to build your own starship. I know you've always wanted too." The realization of what she offered took a moment to sink in, and when it did the euphoria that came over him was music to her heart. "You built a running pod-racer literally out of junk, and at that time you were just a little boy. You built C-3PO in your spare time, and you constantly upgrade your star fighter. The number of tech-manuals in our bedroom rivals my book collection. Of all the gifts I could give you, the one that honors what fulfills you most would be to give you the chance to design your own ship the way you want to. And hopefully that bell you're holding will ensure you never crash it."

To say Anakin was overwhelmed would be an understatement of epic proportions. Struggling to find the right words to truly convey what her gift meant to him, he could only draw her into his arms, pressing his face to her neck. "Padmé... I can't possibly thank you enough. Your gift is incredible." He pulled back to face her. "How did you possibly accomplish all of that?"

"Dormé and Moteé were a great help to me, and I pulled a few favors from friends. It took several months to ship the engine around to different locations before sending it to its final destination. Moteé's the actual owner of record for the warehouse. Dormé arranged for the wreckages of the ships to be scrapped and the materials sold for charity. I reimbursed their value to cover our tracks. None of it was easy, but all of it was worth it to see you so happy."

Anakin set the bell on the bed and then lifted his hands to frame Padmé's face. "I love..." he kissed her before he could even finish.

Padmé couldn't help laughing against his lips when through their connection she heard him already going over ideas for the ship. "Could you kindly wait until we're done kissing to consider the how you will design your new toy?"

"My apologies, milady." Anakin stole another quick kiss and then rose to his feet. He approached the walk-in closet and removed his Jedi robe. Now it was time for her gift. "From the moment a child is old enough to become a Padawan learner he or she is told three things. First is that the Jedi have faithfully served the people of the Republic for over a thousand years. It is a tradition to be honored and upheld for as long as you live. Second, that the Jedi Code must be heeded at all times. It was created to give a Jedi the structure and focus necessary to do our duty. And lastly," he retrieved his light saber from the inside of the robe and held it in his hand. "We are told that 'this weapon is your life.'"

Padmé's eyes followed him back to the bed. Back to his place beside her. She waited for him to continue.

"Obi-Wan calls the light saber an elegant armament of a more civilized age. Because a Jedi's powers flow from the Force, the light saber is considered a means of concentrating and becoming attuned to it. That is one of the main reasons the Order constantly reminds all Jedi that this weapon is your life."

"Something tells me you don't agree."

"I knew I married you for more than your good looks."

Padmé snickered, "Go on."

"The light saber is the most important symbol of a Jedi. Someone not trained in the Jedi arts can't operate it properly in a battle. It would be as deadly to the user as it would be against someone." Anakin held his light saber between them, considering it closely. "Two days after I left you on Naboo following our wedding I created this light saber to replace the one that was destroyed on Geonosis. I've had this since the war began, Padmé. It's the longest I've ever had a light saber. It's seen me through some very dark times..." he trailed of ominously. "If this is my life," he rotated the handle toward her and extended it, "Then I give my life to you."

Padmé's hand slowly rose to her chest. "Ani, I can't..."

"Yes, you can," he reassured her. "I built this light saber. I've defended the Republic with it. It's saved and taken lives. It's defended me throughout the war thus far. And if it is my life then in wish you to possess it. This light saber matters to me more than any other. It's the first I have owned since becoming a Knight. I want you to have it. I want you to always know that I freely give myself to you. All that I am or will ever be."

Padmé hadn't expected tears to sting her eyes, and yet as she gently wiped away the moisture that threatened to fall she knew that she would love Anakin Skywalker until the day she died. She knew that he was meant for her. That it was destiny that she found him. "I am honored and overwhelmed. Thank you, Ani. I will cherish this always." She accepted the light saber in the palm of her hand, noting the cold metallic feel. Her thumb pressed around the ignite button as she tested the weight and how solid it felt. She'd never paid such close attention to one before. "What will you tell Obi-Wan?"

Anakin shrugged, grinning. "If I tell him I lost another one he'll just grumble like he always does. It won't be a big deal."

"I can place this in the chest I keep your Padawan braid in," she thought out loud while leaning her body into his side. Turning her gaze toward his face, she added, "I love you."

Anakin brushed another kiss over her lips. "That is my greatest gift, Padmé."

She placed his light saber and the bell on the small inn table near the bed. Suddenly, she remembered something she wanted to do. "How about we skate across the lake tonight?" The instant frown that clouded his features did little to deter her. "Oh come on. As far as daring escapades go it wouldn't even rank compared to some of the crazy things you've done."

"Me and ice don't mix."

"It'll be fun. There's huge frozen lake not far from here. Do you remember how beautiful it looked with the moonlight reflected upon it?" His scowl was further ignored. "It's not like I'm asking you to wrestle a Bovorian lion with your bare hands. It's just a night of skating with your wife."

"You skate and I'll watch. I'm not going to fall down and embarrass myself in front of people over and over." Before she said another word he added, "And I know you don't want to skate alone. You want to do it where the crowds gather. Sorry, Padmé. The answer is no."

No? No... Padmé thought it over carefully. She had no use for a response like that. If he wouldn't give in voluntarily then he would be made to.

Knowing his wife as well as he did, as well as her inability to accept loosing an argument, when she slid over sideways across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck he knew he was in trouble. "Padmé, I'm not going ska..." Her soft lips began making love to his neck, complete with gentle little bites and full open-mouth suckling. When she 'innocently' adjusted her position he groaned deep in the back of his throat. "I'm, not changing my... I'm not... okay, you have to stop doing that."

By the time Padmé had pushed Anakin on his back she straddled his waist. She leaned down just over his lips, her hair falling around them. "We are going skating."

"Is that an order?"

"If it has to be."

**Syphen Theater Dysines City **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

Dormé brushed yet another stray tear from her eyes as the hauntingly gripping music rose to a crescendo that perfectly complimented the actor and actresses performance onstage.

What was meant to occupy a couple of hours for Padmé and Anakin to have time alone turned into quite a riveting experience for her. Seated comfortably in a fifth-row aisle seat inside the torch-lit Syphen Theater, Dormé found herself spellbound by the fourth act of a wonderful play that featured no dialogue at all. With the droids near by she relaxed and enjoyed herself for the very first time since arriving on the frigid world of Ezcaban.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad place after all.

The seven-character play was called "The Symphony of Sorrow." The story was based around a well-known Ky'Darian fable about the sudden tragic deaths of a man and a woman who never met and how those they left behind come to meet each other quite by accident and fall in love. Recommended by a kindly shop owner during her shopping excursion, Dormé felt, as little more than half the play was over, that this small theater troupe could teach the Grand Theater on Coruscant a thing or two about captivating performances.

The eight-person orchestra played just to the side of the main oval stage, and they were nothing less than majestic. Charged with guiding the audience's emotions through music, its concert was every bit as powerful as those who acted onstage.

Dormé had fallen in love with the firelight atmosphere in the dimly lit, cozy theater on the west side of Dysines City. As good as it felt to be out of the cold, the entertainment value was as unexpected as it was priceless. A fan of the theater since childhood, she had never witnessed such a story told without spoken word before, without even an acknowledgment of names for the characters involved. Yet she knew that the first couple loved with the sweetness of first love while the second were older and more battle weary. Unrelated tragedy struck, shattering not only both couples through death, but also the two people who were left behind.

There was a common bond of loneliness that connected those who suffered from it. And while Dormé was no man's widow, her life of duty and service came with very little time for dating and even fewer actual relationships, so few in fact that she tried not to think about it most of the time. The roles of handmaiden, decoy, and bodyguard to a former Queen-turned highly-esteemed Senator summed up her life to this point.

Far from a wife and never a mother, the years were finally beginning to nip at her heels. As the joy her best friend enjoyed, despite the harsh times apart from her love, she envied the few and far between good times Padmé shared with Anakin.

Accomplished and respected didn't secretly mean loved, and every woman longed to feel loved. This play highlighted a growing pain in Dormé. One she'd hid well over the years.

This play touched her deeply. Particularly the emotionally raw second act which dealt with each of the widows attempting to return to their normal lives. The facade of normalcy and an above-it-all attitude so cleary etched on their faces weren't foreign to her. Smiles that didn't quite reach the fullness of your face but fooled those around you who worried about all that you could not say.

Dormé recognized much of herself acted out before her. Too much at times. The performances, sans dialogue, were no less well acted because of that fact. The actors seemed to have mastered the art of expression through body language, the way that they walked, and eerily with their eyes. The gorgeous natural art etched on the skin of the Ky'Darian people was a lovely compliment to the emerald cloaks they wore throughout the show.

Crowd reaction could best be described as deafly silent, though no less appreciative. Dormé would look from time to time to those around her, a crowd of fifty or so, and saw the same emotion on their faces reflected on her own. When the brokenhearted widowed duo finally met by accident on the street one day wide smiles surrounded the small theater via its audience. A subtle romance of not only the characters but also those watching had begun.

And then Dormé noticed something strange that sent a sudden chill up and down her spine that had nothing to do with Ezcaban's natural climate.

Her eyes just so happened to shoot a glance to the upper rafters above the stage. She squinted and then blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. What she focused on was a small section of the ceiling no bigger than her hand that seemed to be warping slightly, as if a cracked mirror was laid in front of it.

She looked away and then back again. This time the distorted image seemingly shifted to the right about one foot and came to a stop.

That was damn peculiar.

One of two things had to be taking place here. Either she was seeing things, due to her perspective from her seat below and the torch-lit theater, or that was the telltale sign of a miniature-cloaking device. The kind usually attached to spy birds when they were following someone.

Her mind quickly ran over the best course of action. If she wasn't being paranoid and was being followed then it might not be a good idea to have R2 immediately scan the area for spy devices. Alerting whoever was tracking her that she was on to him could cause innocent people to be hurt if a fight broke out. Once she was outside then she'd have more options.

It was a good thing she never left home without her blaster.

Standing with all the dignity of a Queen, Dormé calmly excused herself and casually traveled down the aisle. She motioned for the droids to follow her towards the exit. She managed a quick glance over her shoulder to see if anyone was paying attention.

That was when she spotted a massive hooded figure rise from its seat. He took to the aisle heading towards the exit.

Dormé swore softly under her breath, "Damn."

A cold late afternoon wind brushed a wintry kiss across her cheek upon reaching the outside. With her breath blowing before her, Dormé drew her hood over her head while clutching her blaster inside her cloak. She pushed herself through a crowd of people as fast as she could without drawing attention. She hadn't expected so many people out on the street and that only made things worse.

"Miss Dormé, I was under the impression you were enjoying the play a great deal," C-3PO commented as he followed close behind her, attempting to keep up with her brisk pace. "I myself found it quiet interesting. The lack of dialogue reminded me of the Horashe Actors Guild on Primus-5." The inquisitive droid noticed her less than relaxed mood. Her pace quickened. "Is everything alright Miss Dormé? You seem quite perturbed."

Forgoing a reply, Dormé made her way a block down the street before ducking behind a corner shop when a large double-carriage drove by. She immediately fell to one knee before R2. "I need you to scan for spy devices and frequency jammers. Focus skyward and then branch out with your sensors with a one-mile radius to start. Do it now."

If C-3PO had eyes they would have widened after hearing that. "Good heavens. Do you think we are being followed?" The golden droid began looking all around, clearly agitated. "Is there no safe place in all the universe for a droid"  
R2 emitted a string of beeping sounds that C-30O deciphered for Dormé. "He says all frequencies in this area are being jammed and that something small and metallic has passed overhead at least five times, but he can't get a fix on it to be able to determine exactly what it is. However, he is sure that it was not organic in any way."

They were being followed and it's (it was) by a professional. Sometimes Dormé hated being right. "Let's keep moving. R2, try to contact Anakin and Padmé. Leave a message of distress on a constant loop that we are being followed, and they might be under surveillance as well." She turned to C-3PO. "Try to act normal."

"If that is what you wish then rest assured I shall..."

Dormé grabbed his arm and led him down the street as fast as he could go without causing a scene. In one shop's window reflection she noticed the hooded stranger from the theater on the other side of the street. She was a damn good shot and could easily pick off such a large target with ease. But what if he wasn't so good and innocent people were hurt? She needed a clearing or faster transportation than her feet.

Suddenly, she didn't have to worry about any of that. The needle-thin saber dart embedded in her neck injected a light blue substance before she could even raise her hand to reach for it. She slumped forward against a wall before crumbling to the ground behind a row of boxes. Heavy footsteps were the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

"Miss Dormé, please wake up," C-3PO begged while hovering over her. "Oh dear."

The laser blast that struck the golden droid in its back was fired by a weapon equipped with a silencer. His power source deactivated as his fall to the ground echoed a thud.

Holstering his weapon, Xaria was pleased that no one seemed to have witnessed what transpired. He calmly crossed the street and swept Dormé's body into his arms. He carried her behind a clearing of bushes and then noticed the smaller of the two droids was following him. He recognized the make and model from the countless pictures of Senator Amidala's entourage he'd gone over most of last night.

Lowering Dormé's unconscious body to the ground, Xaria removed a small disk from inside his cloak and placed it at R2's data entry slot. "In ten minutes the jamming frequency will lift. Broadcast this message to your masters." He pushed the disk inside R2 then lifted Dormé in his arms and stormed off into the alley behind the buildings.

The bounty hunter who had cleverly stalked his prey for the last hour never knew that in the last ten minutes he himself had been followed by a very curious person.

One who was only eight years old.

**Anakin and Padmé's cabin **

**The upstairs' bedroom Located on the far side of the forest of Lycria Falls The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

... and this time when they were finished, it took them even longer to catch their breaths.

Sprawled over Anakin's heaving chest, Padmé admired the rapid beat of his throbbing heart as it matched her own. Their heated sweat mingled and clung their bare skin as one. Her body hummed to the tune of her final thunderous climax. One so powerful her ears were still ringing. Only a moment ago she gently willed him from her body, yet hadn't the strength to do any more than that.

With the soft, soothing feel of Padmé's satisfied slumber over him, Anakin sought his way through the hazy fog of his pleasure-filled mind to find the energy to move. He simply couldn't, so he lay there stretched out on the bed, content for the first time in a long time that everything he needed he had with his beloved angel.

The third time wasn't as slow or sweet as the first or as laughter-filled and teasing as the second. After a brief nap something raw and primitive came over them in an erotic fury. They tore into each other like a couple of wild animals, their sweat-slick abdomens collided in a violent rhythmic maelstrom that left them as sated as they were blissfully exhausted when it was all said and done.

The intense, sensuous noise of frenzied slapping flesh that marked their fiery love making now gave way to faint breathing as Anakin and Padmé slowly fell from the soaring heavens back down to the land of mortals. Wrung dry and spent, neither possessed the ability to move from the final position their passion ended in.

Neither seemed to mind either.

Padmé had never felt more alive in her entire life than she did right now, especially after having thoroughly pleasured him so vigorously she surprised even herself with her forwardness. Her lips met the smooth, moist skin of his strong chest, grazing petal-soft kisses over his heart. The sheer masculine beauty that best described her Ani never ceased to amaze her. How had the former wallflower, inexperienced young woman, focused on a life of public service, ever found such love and passion when she wasn't even looking for it?

Her heart filled to near bursting with joy over loving him with the fullness of her being. Of all her acclaimed accomplishments, worked hard for and attained, her marriage, and the love she shared and received from her husband, were her crowning achievements. She deeply breathed the incredible fragrance of him, drowning in his scent. Upon gazing upward, she found his eyes shut, lips curled into a peacefully sated grin.

Yes, she had tamed him.

So often when they made love he was the aggressor, for lack of a better word. When in the world of knowledge and culture she bested him almost easily, behind closed doors despite his lack of sexual experience beforehand, he quickly mastered her body to the point of annoyance as surely as ecstasy. He simply owned her in the physical sense. He instinctively knew what would turn her inside out and did it until she begged him to stop when she really didn't mean it.

Now, as mahogany eyes gazed down at the man she loved, Padmé reveled in not only the decadent post-orgasmic hum of her body, but also how she boldly rode her husband until he shouted her name at the top of his lungs, until he lay quietly beneath her, broken and still, his arms unable to even move by his side.

She triumphantly smirked over his handsome, grinning face. He has had, as of yet, not acknowledged her victory. That was all right though. She was well known for her legendary patience with people. Especially men.

"Skating sounds like a nice way to end the evening." Padmé's deep, joyous laughter at Anakin's obvious declaration of defeat was music to a troubled soul. The brilliant vixen who dominated him just a few minutes ago was again his beloved angel, gloriously nude and happily lying over his chest.

"Oh really?" Padmé drawled though her face was adorned in a charming smile. "I thought you wanted no part in any skating?"

"You managed to change my mind, milady." Anakin could no longer suppress the urge to reach up and brush the chestnut locks of her long hair aside. Her lush dark lashes were the perfect compliment to her beautiful creamy complexion. Her appeal was timeless and absolute. "Your persuasive argument just now swayed my opinion."

"My track record for winning debates should have informed you long ago that disagreeing with me was a futile gesture at best." A faint smirk curved her mouth.

"I only concede that when you're nude I am not at my full capacity to properly plead my case."

The flash of hunger in his eyes, all for her, left Padmé breathless. "You didn't stand a chance." She tenderly brushed some sweat-dampened hair away from his forehead. "Admit it?"

Anakin gazed into her eyes. "We're going skating, alright. Don't push your luck." Padmé graced him with curiously a raised brow and then cleared her throat. "If... if you don't mind that is?"

Bending down, she pressed her lips to his softly. "You'll have fun. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Just hold me."

There was an exquisite courtesy in her words. Her wish was his command, always. His arms slipped around her slim lower back, cuddling her to his chest as he buried his face in the thickness of her scented, coiled hair. The quiet enveloped them in its gentle embrace, shoving aside the loneliness and fear they'd lived with during the hard months they were spent apart. The galaxy could war with itself from one end of the universe to the other, but it just didn't matter.

Padmé and Anakin loved each other beyond reason. Beyond anything. And that would never change.

Propping herself up on one elbow, Padmé ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch. "These are the moments when I truly consider walking away from the Senate just to be with you all of the time."

Nights without end he'd longed to hear her say that. And like those times he knew that just wasn't who she was. But that didn't stop him from hoping. "You know that I would."

"I do," she replied with a nod. "But then I am reminded that we are needed and that our sacrifice is for the greater good. Our sacrifice of the life we want has meaning."

"Does that make the hurt go away?"

"It makes the time we do have all the more special." His expression betrayed his disagreement with her. She expected no less.

"I would walk away from it all for you."

"That humbles me more than you could ever possibly know. That you love me so much you would walk away from one day becoming a Jedi Master... But I could never ask that of you." Before he spoke she pressed a single finger to his lips. "I couldn't live with myself if all that you have worked so hard to accomplish was taken away because of me."

"I don't hold the rank of Jedi Master above you. I hold nothing above you."

"I know," she said softly, tracing a finger along his face. His warm hands fell to her hips, anchoring her to him. "Our time will come, Ani. Be patient."

A suspicious quiver of a smile curled his lips. "I'm trying."

"I know."

Anakin lifted up to her. "Come here." His right hand caressed, and then cupped her cheek as he kissed her ardently while tenderly stroking her naked back. Her arms circled his neck as they drank each other in, their mouths and tongues thirsty as they had been earlier. When they had enough their arms closed around each other again. "Did I tell you where Obi-Wan is?"

Padmé shook her head. "No. I just assumed he was on Coruscant at the Temple."

"He's at Cloud City." Her eyes widened as her lips drew into a tight line. She was no fan of that place or any place with such a despicable reputation for illegal gambling, death fights, smuggling, and rampant prostitution.

"Why would one of the most respected Jedi in the galaxy go there?" she asked as she sat up, and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Is he on an undercover assignment?"

"He's taking some time off there. Just enjoying the sights, I suppose." His wife's clear annoyance amused him to know end. "Obi-Wan's always been a bit of a rogue. He may not break the Jedi Code, but he will bend it to its limits. I'm sure he's won more than a few Sabbac games by now. And he does enjoy a good fight or two between equally matched opponents."

"That place is crawling with gamblers who sucker people out of their credits and smugglers who break the law as easily as they breathe."

"Those dance houses are quite nice." Anakin said that just to draw his wife's ire. He tried his best not to laugh at her appalled expression. "What's wrong with women dancing? Is it any less an art form than painting or singing?"

"No one paints or sings in the nude, Anakin. No one paints or sings in the nude while gyrating on someone's lap." Anakin seemed to look away, as if picturing something in his mind that was about to get him in a world of trouble. "Obviously you have no interest in places like Cloud City, right?"

A hint of a threatening tone laced her words. "I've been interested in the carbonite freezing experiments Cloud City engineers are running trials on for some time now." For some strange reason that just didn't seem to be the answer she was looking for.

Anakin embraced her once more, pulling her flush to his chest. "Cloud City is vibrant and alive with mischief. It's the kind of place that never sleeps. Yes, there are people performing illegal acts there, but the same can be said for any planet in the galaxy," he explained. "The gambling might be illegal, but I bet it's fun. Cloud City is known for having some of best entertainment anywhere in the universe. It's exciting and a bit dangerous. It's also a place I bet you would have the time of your life."

"You must be joking?"

"Far from it," he replied. "You have lived a sheltered, respectable life away from the grittier aspects that are the most fun. And I would bet my one remaining good arm that you would have the time of your life if I took you to Cloud City."

That city was the opposite of anyplace she'd ever wanted to visit. Then again, the naked man holding her was the opposite of the man she thought she might end up with someday. Sometimes she had to admit her lack of a social life experience might have brought on preconceived notions that might not be entirely true. And most of all, she couldn't imagine anywhere she could go with Anakin and not have the time of her life.

"Maybe."

It was as close to a concession as one could gather from Padmé. Anakin simply nodded and then kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, they heard the communicator in Anakin's robe beeping rapidly from across the room. Using the Force, he pulled it to his hand. The text message came with a high alert status.

'We're being followed and you may be under surveillance as well.'

Padmé examined the communicator's display more closely. "This message was set on a constant loop over an hour ago."

"And she never replied back to say what happened."

"She's in trouble." Padmé's lips tightened. She scrambled out of Anakin's arms and off the bed, searching for her clothes. "We have to track the signal of her communicator and the droids immediately."

Anakin shot off the bed next. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Join the club."

**Dysines City **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

Cold, blustery winds attempted to tame the roaring torch-lit bonfires illuminating downtown Dysines City as nightfall approached. Known as the "Lights of Shyzra", signaling that the festival began soon could be seen from miles around. Early preparation had begun in earnest despite the worsening weather conditions.

The most exciting time of the year on Ezcaban was anything but for Anakin and Padmé at the moment.

Riding the back of a hulking six-legged Norian Boar, Padmé held tight around her husband's waist as they avoided pits of muddy slush on the snow-covered road leading from Lycria Falls forest into the heart of the city itself. Rugged best described the bumpy ride thus far. Tracking R2's location beacon, they hoped to find Dormé safe and sound.

Hoped being the key word.

Bypassing a subtle advance into the city, Anakin rode the powerful beast as hard as he could, navigating the slippery trails throughout the crowded city streets while heeding Padmé's directions in his ear. The icy wind and chill bit painfully at his face, yet he disregarded the pain. A friend was in danger and so his mind was focused solely on that and nothing else.

While silently cursing the sheer amount of people and festival set-ups he had to maneuver around as they progressed deeper into the city, Anakin reached out with the Force for a sense of what they were walking into. Feelings of dread clouded his thoughts. He kept them to himself. There was no reason to worry Padmé until they had a real reason staring them in the face. That was likely soon enough anyway.

"Turn right at the Mion temple up ahead. R2's beacon signal strength is peeking just around the corner," Padmé had to nearly shout in Anakin's ear as the lively city streets echoed a celebratory atmosphere. She had longed to experience that with her husband as they toured the city at night. To be out in the open with him, carefree and able to engage in something as simplistic as handholding in public were the small dreams she carried to her lonely bed at night. Sometimes it seemed like they couldn't win for losing. "Head over that ridge and around those stores on the left hand side of the street."

Following her instructions, Anakin guided the beast until he caught sight of a familiar droid up ahead. "There's R2," he pointed out as he began reining the Norian Boar from its heady gallop into a slowing trot. The beast roared its approval at being able to rest. "C-3PO's lying next to him."

As soon as Anakin pulled the beast into a full stop Padmé quickly dismounted. Her blaster was tucked away inside her heavy coat as she approached the droids. To her utter surprise a small child was standing over C-3PO, studying him intently.

The child looked up suddenly, startled by the stranger's arrival. Her eyes took on a shadow of suspicion. She quickly backpedaled away from the shiny man she had taken an interest in and then took refuge behind a frozen tree just a few feet away.

Padmé sighed at having no time to apologize for scaring the young child. She kneeled down next to R2, whose beeps and chirps were coming so fast she could scarcely make out what he was trying to convey. When his side panel opened revealing his text screen she realized he had a message for them. "Ani?"

"3PO's power conduit's been overloaded. I think I can fix it right here. Give me a moment," he stated with his back to her. He quickly retrieved a small case from his cloak. His emergency tool set for any number of jobs was something he had put together just before the war began. It certainly came in handy.

Padmé noticed R2's internal drive spun a disk she didn't recognize. The words 'Message Ready' appeared on the droids text screen. "Looks like whoever did this left his calling card."

"Play it." Hunched down next to his wife, Anakin waited while R2 accessed the file.

'I HAVE TAKEN THE WOMAN AND WILL RETURN HER SAFELY IN EXCHANGE FOR 100,000 REPUBLIC CREDITS. IF YOU CONTACT THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES SHE WILL BE KILLED. YOU ARE BEING WATCHED CLOSELY EVEN AS YOU READ THIS MESSAGE. DO NOT TAKE THIS THREAT LIGHTLY. YOU HAVE UNTIL NIGHTFALL TO RESPOND. COME TO THE NORTH SIDE OF GRAMORUM MOUNTAIN NEAR THE CAVES AND WE WILL DISCUSS A TRANSFER OF PAYMENT. ANY DEVIATION FROM MY INSTRUCTIONS WILL RESULT IN THE WOMAN'S DEATH.'

"A tourist kidnapping here?" Padmé questioned herself before turning to Anakin. Skepticism clouded her features. "I carefully researched Ezcaban and found it to be one of the most crime-free worlds in the entire galaxy. This isn't at all indicative of what I know of the Ky'Darian people."

"Anyone is capable of anything, Padmé."

"Yes, of course. But this doesn't make sense. Why would a Ky'Darian want Republic credits when they rarely leave their home world? Republic credits make up barely 20 of the currency used on this world. It would make far more sense to ask for Ky'Darian shiars as payment."

"I read all of the reports you sent me about the people of this world. Their society isn't technologically advanced. They aren't trained in the arts of stealth. Dormé is. If she felt she was being followed it had to have been by a professional. And since a tourist kidnapping hasn't taken place here in over twelve years..." Anakin thought out loud. Peering just over his wife's shoulder, he gazed at the small child, who he could see now was a beautiful little girl watching with a most curious expression. The darkening skies and gentle snowfall around them gave her a near ethereal appearance. He slowly stood to his feet. "We may have a witness who could shed some light on this situation."

Acknowledging her husband's hunch with a look, Padmé quietly took the lead. They were careful to approach the child at a slow pace. "Excuse me. These droids belong to us and were being watched by a very close friend of ours who is now missing. Did you by any chance see anything that might help us find her?"

"I can't talk to strangers," came a soft voice. The falling temperature caused her to draw her cloak tighter around herself as she backed away slowly.

Anakin remembered his mother's lessons concerning talking to strangers from his youth. He bent down on one knee to give the child a sense that he was friendly. "My name is Alar and this is my wife Bella. We're visiting your world on vacation. We're from Coruscant." Gaining a closer look at the child, her beautiful long, dark lashes and huge expressive eyes charmed him instantly. The native Ky'Darian designs along her temple were exotic to an amazing degree. "What is your name?"

"Leia."

"Leia," Padmé repeated her name, smiling. "That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you. My mommy says it means 'Angel' in Ky'Darian. My grandfather told me stories about angels before bedtime. I think they live on the Moons of Iego. I was named after them."

A grace fell over Anakin as fond memories of the past visited the present. He had always believed in angels. She was indeed beautiful enough to be an angel. A lovelier child he had never seen. She reminded him of his beloved even though she was only a child.

Leia looked from the tall man to the woman and back. They didn't seem to be bad people and weren't angry that she was looking at their droids. They talked nicely and were not trying to come any closeer. "I saw some things."

"Did you see our friend? Her name is Dormé." A simple command code pressed into R2 and the droid flashed a holographic image of her best friend. "This is her," Padmé explained. The child slowly came out from around the tree she had been hiding behind to gain a closer look. "We fear she might be in trouble."

"I saw her," Leia admitted with an earnest nod. "An off-worlder took her away. He was all alone. He carried her over his shoulder."

Anakin's brows knitted tight. "Was this person look like us?" The child shook her head.

"Can you tell us what the person looked like?" Padmé asked.

Leia shoved her gloved hands in her coat pocket while trying to remember what she saw. "He was really, really tall. Taller than you," she motioned toward Anakin. "He didn't have any hair on his head or face and his skin was very dark green. It was kind of shiny and smooth like the outside of my gloves. He wore very dark clothing, and I think he shot something at your friend. I couldn't see what though."

"Where did she fall down at?" Anakin followed where Leia gestured with her finger. He strode over, inspecting the frozen ground. "There are no traces of blood here. The attacker must have used some sort of tranquilizer."

Carefully walking around the area where Dormé was taken, Padmé thought over what they had learned so far. "None of this makes sense."

Considering what Leia had told them, Anakin turned to Padmé. "The kidnapper isn't Ky'Darian and this is a trap."

"How did he have a disk with him that he knew R2 would be able to play if he hadn't been following us for sometime? He had to have known R2's make and model. And if he has been stalking us then..." Padmé hadn't wanted to listen to that nagging voice in the back of her head. The one that whispered such terrifying things. "The kidnapper might know who we are."

"That's my guess," Anakin hated to agree. "Dormé is the distraction. We're the real target. He's leading us to an ambush."

One that Padmé knew they would have to walk into to save Dormé's life. She made her way back over to Leia and bent down to talk to the child. "Thank you so much, Leia. You've been a great help." Such a sweet smile from the little girl lifted the senator's spirits.

"If you're going to the north side of Gramorum Mountain then you'll be outside the solar shield surrounding our city. It's one of the coldest places on the planet," Leia proudly informed her newest friends.

"Great," Anakin muttered under his breath. That would only make things even more dangerous as nightfall approached. "At least we have a map of the surrounding area." Suddenly he felt a small hand patting his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"My father used to work in those caves on the north side of the mountain. He knows a lot of different ways to get there. I can take you home and you can ask for his help."

Children's trusting nature was but one of the many qualities Padmé loved in them. "Thank you, Leia. That would be a great help if you could introduce us to your father."

"... oh dear. I seem to have been..." C-3PO sat up quickly and peered around. "Master Ani... Ms. Padmé..." Upon training his eyes on R2, he immediately complained, "Whatever have you gotten me into this time?"

"Easy there 3PO. You're going to be alright," Anakin smirked from behind the droid as he rose and then helped him to his feet. Padmé stood by his side. "We better get a move on. It's almost nightfall."

Leia led them away. "Follow me."

**The North-East Caves of Gramorum Mountain **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

Anakin asked Padmé not to come once.

Only once.

The effort was futile at best, but at the very least he had to try. She insisted that any danger he faced she would face by his side. And with a dear friend in danger because of them she had no intention of sitting on the sidelines.

The admiration Anakin genuinely held for his wife's courage notwithstanding, the husband in him feared for her safety. Padmé eloquently tucked her blaster inside her cloak while reminding her husband that more people had tried to kill her than him and that she still has both her arms as a result.

The matter, serious as it was, ended that very moment.

Leia's father Gorvelious listened to their story and gave them his best unconventional route to reaching the north side of Gramorum Mountain near the outer caves by using a seldom used cave that nearly bore through a third of the mountain itself. A lifelong Dohien Ore miner, he knew every twist and turn around that mountain. He explained that even with all his experience navigating it endless perils the trek would be very dangerous. And with the mountain being out of the range of the solar shield covering Dysines City, the temperatures were deadly now and would only get worse.

Padmé explained that they had no choice in the matter. She could tell that Gorvelious felt they weren't telling him the entire truth about their friend's abduction. She was grateful that he seemed to judge them worthy for his daughter's sake despite his reservations, of which he kept silent. He provided them with thick mining cloaks, scarves, gloves, and boots. His wife worked the mines once upon a time and had a pair that fit Padmé.

After an hour-long ride around the mountain to the area Gorvelious instructed them to go to, Padmé and Anakin began a cautious, torch-lit descent into the darkness of a mysterious cavern opening.

With each of them holding a torch covered in thick Yseys liquid which could burn for hours in below zero weather, they transversed the cave's twists and turns while checking the map Gorvelious gave them. Their best, hopeful plan was to surprise whoever was holding Dormé and rescue her. If they accomplished that then their next priority would be to find out how much the kidnapper knew about them and if he'd told anyone so far.

Venturing further into the cave, the cold rush of icy air coming from the other side stung their faces and even through the heavy garments they wore as the brutal temperatures took their toll.

They didn't say a word as an hour passed inside the cave. One long, slow moving hour as sharp rocks on the cave floor bit at the spiked soles of their boots. They pressed steadily onward.

Padmé's torchlight flickered through a low passageway. She quickly checked the map, careful to not catch it on fire. "We don't have much farther to go. Do you sense anything?"

"Only that you're cold."

His concern over how she was doing was appreciated even as she wished his concentration remained on the duty at hand. "I'm alright, Ani. Don't worry about me. I'm trying not to worry about you. We have to stay focused and find Dormé."

"Okay Obi-Wan."

"Not funny."

"Yes Master."

"Anakin!"

"I know you thought it was funny. You're just to cold to smile." A gust of icy air escaped through the scarf covering her mouth. It had to have been a laugh. Anything to lighten the mood was a plus as far as Anakin was concerned.

Padmé knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that loving a man didn't mean you didn't want to strangle him sometimes.

The dancing orange illumination from their torches gave the cave walls a life all their own, seemingly able move like animals, but only their shadows followed them here. Each step had to be planned carefully as the ground under their feet could go from loose dirt to an icy patch in a heartbeat.

"Look," Anakin called out as up ahead the faint at first, and then bright stars of a dark blue nighttime sky called out to them.

"We're close to the cave's exit." Padmé pulled the satchel she wore beneath her heavy cloak around and produced a thermal scanner. Even with gloves on the low temperatures made her hands tremble as she tried to steady herself. She calibrated the device for intense close proximity scanning within thirty feet. Waiting, she sighed at the device's readings. "Nothing so far."

"He's blocking the signal," Anakin offered with a surety as they finally reached the cave's ledge looking over a vast array of much larger caves near the base of the mountain. "I can feel a presence."

"Do you recognize it?"

"No."

The edge to her husband's voice meant it wasn't friendly either. Padmé tossed her torch aside, now holding her blaster in her free hand. Crouching down on their knees in the snow, they crawled toward a small cliff while looking for signs of anyone nearby.

"I want you to stay here, Padmé."

She expected no less and was sure he knew her answer before she gave it to him. "I have the 100,000 Republic credits with me. I know he doesn't want them, but he needs to see them. We don't want to tip our hand that we know this is a ruse until we know Dormé is safe."

"Padmé, please. We don't know if he's alone or if there are others." His eyes pleaded with her for understanding. She just had to know she was his life. If something happened to her...

Reaching between them, Padmé squeezed her husband's hand as the wind howled about them. "Respect me," she said simply, watching his head bow and then a resigned sigh. "Thank you."

"I am going to have to kill him, Padmé." Turning to his wife, cold not only described their surroundings, but the expression he wore. "He's a danger to us."

"If it can be avoided..."

"It can't."

Anakin's tone was unshakeable. Padmé hated the finality of his words. She hated solutions that ended in bloodshed no matter the situation. But she also knew when certain things couldn't be ignored. "We'll cross that bridge when we..."

A deafening blast erupted!

Numerous ripple-like explosions took place all around them, starting even from inside the cave they just exited as a massive avalanche threw them off the patch of hard ground they were standing on and over the side of the mountain itself.

Anakin's body felt horribly out of control as his screams were eaten by the violent rush of crashing white and blizzard snowfall. The disorientation of tumbling through the air ended quickly. He landed hard on his left shoulder and then rolled face first into a patch of dirty snow. The wind was knocked out of as he could barely move.

"Padmé..." he whispered softly in the night, slowly coming to his senses as the shockwaves of the avalanche began to die out. Only the dark sky above looked down upon him.

Groaning in pain, Anakin felt bruised all over, out of breath, and with no knowledge of where he had landed. "Padmé!" he shouted into the air while rolling over, his hand now clutching his ribs as sharp pain raced up the right side of his body. "PADME!"

"She'll live, Jedi!" came shouted as a reply from not far away. The deep voice seemed to echo from every direction.

Anakin couldn't see ten feet in front of himself as blinding snow clouded his vision. Upon turning around he made out a towering behemoth of a being shrouded in a dark cloak. He swore he could almost see it smiling. "Where is she?"

"Look up."

Anakin's eyes rose skyward as his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. Some sort of glass prison with a single engine system covering its base housed his wife's unconscious body. He prayed to the Force she was unconscious and not... He couldn't ever bring himself to think that. "IS SHE ALIVE!"

"The capsule is taking her to my ship," the being said as it approached its prey. "My ship's controls are attuned to my pulse, Jedi. You and I are going to do battle in this frozen wasteland. I have killed Jedi before, but none with your reputation."

The purest hatred imaginable rose within Anakin as his eyes blazed blood red. "Release her now!"

"I am Xaria."

"I don't care. You'll be dead soon enough."

A Jedi on his knees before him... Such a glorious battle to come. Xaria hoped this one was every bit the warrior he was made out to be. "If you kill me my ship is preprogrammed upon my death to deliver your wife to Count Dooku. And if I kill you then it's a lose, lose situation for the Skywalkers."

He knew who they were. That just didn't matter. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin felt for Padmé's life-force. She was bruised and in pain, but no longer unconscious. Nothing was broken that he could tell. His wife's resourcefulness was about to be put to the ultimate test. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Xaria pulled along, curved razor-sharp blade from inside his cloak. "I am going to kill the most dangerous Jedi in the galaxy in one-on-one combat, then expose your scandalous marriage to entire galaxy, and top things off by delivering the esteemed senator to Count Dooku personally." He snarled, "What they do with the pretty little senator is none of my concern. And you know the good Count holds her in such high regard."

The lecherous tone of his voice... its ugly, vile implications... Anakin could feel a side of himself... hidden... cold... angry... a dark side of himself rise, one that desired the blood of his enemy. "You've done all of this only to die."

"Let's test that theory, shall we." Xaria lunged at an unarmed Anakin.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**One Chapter Left...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: "Shadows of Winter" **

**Chapter 2 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (2/5) **

**(4/4) **

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Violently separated, Anakin and Padmé desperately fight for their lives as all they hold dear hangs in the balance.**

**Rated: M **

**Category: Angst/Romance/Drama **

**Pairing: Anakin/Padmé**

**Story Warning: Graphic Violence and Strong Sexual Situations.**

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the story before this one "The Light and the Dark." This story takes place four months after that one, just days before Anakin and Padmé's two-year wedding anniversary.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything.**

**Email:**

**Authors Notes 1: In this universe the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padmé were separated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer Rim Sieges. This story picks up one year and eight months after Star Wars: Episode 2, and will take us through the Clone Wars and up until Anakin's moment of truth in the Episode 3. From there, I take things in my own direction.**

**Authors Notes 2: While slightly over dramatic at a couple at times, I also imagine a passionate, playful, deeply loving relationship between Anakin and Padmé. They have so little time together, so when they have a chance to steal a moment together, it can go from intense to sweet to passionate and back again in a heartbeat.**

**Authors Notes 3: Dormé, Padmé's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but, elects not to pry.**

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars database provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations.**

**Extra Special Thanks: Anne, my Jedi Master of good grammar and all around help.**

* * *

**How much more grievous are the consequences of anger than the causes of it? -- Marcus Aurelius**

**Perfect courage means doing unwitnessed unwitnessed what we would be capable of with the world looking on --La Rochefoucauld**

**The most wonderful of all things in life, I believe, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a glowing depth, beauty, and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing, it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of Divine accident. --Sir Hugh Walpoe**

* * *

**The northern base at Gramorum Mountain **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

"Your death will resurrect me as a living legend!" Xaria hissed through clenched teeth; his fist clutched tight around the handle of a razor-sharp bladed weapon as gusts of chilled air tousled the dark, heavy cloak he wore. "You have two options, Jedi. One is to close your eyes and accept a quick trip to oblivion. The second is to fight me to the death."

Paying no attention to his attacker's threats, Anakin's icy blue eyes remained solely focused on the single engine capsule docking with the 'H-Class' warship hovering above them. Reaching out through the Force with his mind he discovered Padmé was conscious, and though shaken up quite a bit, her thoughts were determined as her will was strong. Nothing else mattered. "You seek death so vehemently. I'll be happy to arrange a meeting."

"Such bravado. I expected no less from the 'Hero Without Fear,'" Xaria offered just above the foreboding storm swirling around them. "Exposing you will not only disgrace any honor you held, but your master and the Jedi Order as well. And to think of the political scandal Senator Amida..."

"Don't ever speak her name!"

"Don't pretend you are in a position to order anything," Xaria warned his prey, awaiting the attack he knew was to come. Having studied this one ever since he discovered him on Ezcaban it was well known that Anakin Skywalker killed first and asked no questions at all. "For the credits Count Dooku is going to pay me for your wife I will be able to buy a small pleasure moon to rule as I please. But that pales in comparison to having your lightsaber on my belt holster as an eternal symbol that the so called 'Hero Without Fear' died at my hands. The entire galaxy will tremble at the knowledge that I butchered the 'Chosen One' of the Force."

To call his current predicament grim would be a grave understatement. Unarmed and having just been blown off the side of a mountain by a powerful explosive device, Anakin prepared to do battle against a hulking, well-prepared enemy who had been tracking him and Padmé since they arrived on this world. His shoulder throbbed painfully, as did his ankle as blustering cold winds saw him standing in the eye of a howling blizzard. Temperatures fell well below freezing.

What was worse, the one thing Anakin struggled with the most was the key to surviving this. Patience.

"Have you no courage at all?" Xaria began slowly pacing around Anakin, his blade at the ready. The shroud of night had fallen, drowning them in pale darkness as the weather turned even more brutal. "Face me so that I might have the glory of murdering my fourth Jedi."

From Anakin's precarious vantage point the 'H-Class" warship hadn't moved from its lofty stationary perch above them. He stood to his feet while sensing Xaria's every movement.

Having failed to provoke Anakin's inner pride as a warrior, Xaria used another tactic. A far more personal one. "I've heard Count Dooku holds the beautiful Senator in high regard. I'm sure he would find many useful ways to best utilize her... talents. Especially in his sleeping quarters."

Red rage incited a fury in Anakin. Suddenly, he whipped around before Xaria could even lift his blade, crushing his fist to the beast's reptilian face, bloodying it with one single blow. The force of which knocked the bounty hunter clear off his feet in a heap of snow-crusted branches.

"This is your one and only option to live," Anakin's enraged voice rose above the blizzard's fury as he approached Xaria. "You will land your ship, give me back the Senator and her friend, and then I will wipe your mind of everything you've learned. Otherwise you will die here."

"I think not." One powerful swipe of his arm over the ground sent snow into Anakin's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Xaria roared forward, his blade extended, intending to embed it in his opponent's chest. The Jedi sidestepped the attack, though not a fisted backhand blow to the side of Anakin's head that staggered him backwards.

Seizing the advantage of having the Jedi off balance, Xaria used his huge body as a battering ram, slamming his shoulder into Anakin's mid-section. Years of honed combat skills saw Anakin turn Xaria's momentum against him despite the blow as he fell backward and then threw the bounty hunter over his head. Both leapt back to their feet.

Quickly retrieving his blaster, Xaria squeezed the trigger rapidly, firing at a fast moving Anakin who darted through the densely clustered snow-capped trees which hampered his accuracy. Still, the taste of his own blood on his tongue signaled the true hunt had begun. He fired in frantic succession, as angry that he missed his incredibly agile target as he was pleased to see such fight in his spirit. "And so it begins."

Bursts of green laser fire whizzed past Anakin's head, fracturing trees in his path, as he ran through the thickly condensed forest. His footing was anything but solid as he carefully navigated a route that kept him in eye contact with the bounty hunter's ship where Padmé was held captive. Heavy snowfall and high winds aided his ability to dodge Xaria's laser fire. He had little choice but to run as his entire being in the Force was focused on tracking Padmé's condition aboard that ship. How long he could keep that up remained to be seen.

Ever the predator. Xaria stalked after his prey, his heart beating a primal drum inside his chest. This was the glorious hunt he had always dreamed of. His eyes caught sight of the dark cloak Anakin wore just over a clearing near the edge of a cliff. Triggering his blaster, clusters of laser fire filled the air as he hit his target nearly eight times before he watched in horror as the smoking robe was draped over a fallen tree.

"Worthless Jedi! FACE ME!"

"You're out of your league, bounty hunter."

Xaria's head searched for the location of the voice. He couldn't see much of anything, nor find his prey.

"You will claim no legend for your name on this world. No fortune shall find its way into your possession."

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"You will die here. Painfully."

Xaria began firing furiously all around him, and then was violently thrown off his stance when a huge snow-covered boulder slammed into his back, nearly sending him over the side of the cliff into the icy waters below.

The snapping crack of Anakin's heavy boot connecting with the side of the bounty hunters head sent him edging closer to the cliff. He watched his enemy stagger to his feet, but did not until the very last moment notice the blinking cylinder by his foot Xaria left behind.

The explosion nearly tore Anakin's torso from his body. At the last second he managed to get away from it, but not before the force of the blast knocked him clear off the cliff. Only his quick thinking led him to toss his grappling hook like around Xaria's leg, effectively dragging him over the side as well.

**

* * *

**

**"The Halo-1" Xaria's starship **

**Hovering over the base of Gramorum Mountain The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

Slowly her eyes began to open...

A trifecta of air-compressed metal rail clamps locked solidly to the floor of the small single-engine capsule where Padmé found herself trapped. Adrenaline quickly refocused her mind as she immediately began pounding her fists against the glass shell and then noticed a twin capsule sat beside it. Despite the light bruise coloring her cheek, Dormé appeared as pleased to see Padmé alive as she was and as worried about what the others presence meant.

Obviously a rescue attempt had gone badly.

Through the Force-bond Padmé shared with her husband she felt his utter focus solely on her. She willed him to concentrate on preserving his own life as she possessed at least the bare bones of a plan. Sadly enough, he wasn't listening, not that she expected him to.

She'd worry about that later. For now they appeared to be alone on the ship as no one was in the back guarding them nor could she see that much more of the ship where another passenger could be hidden.

First things first. Obviously Dormé couldn't hear her as Padmé couldn't hear anything outside her prison. While taking in her surroundings she surmised they were housed in the tail end of the ship, and thankfully the ship felt stationary. Her many, many years of starship travel gave her a very acute ability to know when a ship was moving even at a very slow speed. This one wasn't moving at all, and that meant she wasn't far from Anakin. Good. Now she just had to get out of here.

Dormé watched her dear friend closely and found no signs of utter despair or hopelessness in her brown eyes. That meant Anakin was alive so there was hope of a back-up plan should whatever Padmé was about to attempt failed. Never one to sit back and wait for a rescue herself, she couldn't help but to smile when Padmé reached far inside the dark heavy cloak she wore and produced what looked like her husband's lightsaber. Never mind their current predicament, the former Royal Naboo bodyguard couldn't help but to be impressed. The Senator was never ill-prepared for any situation she walked into.

This would either work or trip some silent or not-so-silent alarm that could bring about trouble. Either way Padmé knew she had to make the attempt. She pressed her back as far as she could inside the small capsule and aimed the lightsaber down where the glass met the raised metallic base of the capsule. While saying a silent prayer she didn't hit the capsule's fuel cell, she ignited the lightsaber just the way Anakin had shown her and began slowly tracing the glass all around until it fell forward from its frame and shattered on the floor.

Quickly lifting the lightsaber, holding on with both hands, Padmé hoped she would spot a far more comfortable weapon such as a blaster before anyone arrived to halt their escape. Thankfully, it seemed as if the ship was abandoned except for them.

Dormé shoved the glass shell with both hands as soon as Padmé was done lancing it from the capsule. "Xaria's all by himself. He told me the ship is pre-programmed to take us to Count Dooku's location in the event that he is killed."

"His overconfidence is his weakness," Padmé was pleased to note as she urgently made her way to the front of the ship with Dormé in tow. "As badly as I want Count Dooku's location we have to land this ship as soon as possible. Then Anakin will fight back."

"Why isn't he..." And then Dormé realized what she should have known. First, last and always Padmé's safety is all Anakin would ever care about. Even unto his own death. Switching gears, she stood just over her friend's shoulder who had taken the pilot's chair. "I don't recognize this type of ship. I can make out some of the controls, but the language is foreign to me."

"Check for escape pods and blasters while I see if there's anything I can figure out." Padmé found what she believed to be the thruster controls, the landing gear handles, and the keypad for entering hyperspace coordinates. Weapons systems could be any number of colored buttons as she didn't want to risk trying them out. Then there was the very real chance that the ship's computer was rigged should anyone attempt to change its preprogrammed directives.

All she knew was that she had to take command of this ship before something happened to Anakin. "Dormé?!"

Carrying a blaster in one hand Dormé laid another by Padmé's right arm and then delivered the bad news. "Nothing, Padmé He must intend to go down with his ship, but he has a weapons cache that would rival the Naboo Royal Guard."

Swearing under her breath due to the blustering winds, swirling heavy snowfall and fall of night there was little Padmé could truly make out through the broad transparent hub looking out over the ship. Flashes of light suggested laser fire which worried Padmé greatly. "Okay, so we have no escape pods of any kind. I'm worried that if I take control of the ship some sort of security protocol might be triggered."

"A self-destruct device?"

"Possibly but unlikely as the bounty hunter would be stranded as well. I worry that perhaps the ship will just take off into space if we try to take manual control. But..."

Padmé's pause gave Dormé reason for concern. "Why do you have that Sith look in your eyes?"

"I have an idea."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Never looking over her shoulder, Padmé slowly shook her head. "Nope, but I don't either," she replied. "I'm going to slash through the onboard computer and hope that the auxiliary manual controls take over. If I can gain manual control then I can probably fly us back down to save Anakin. At the very least he'll know we are in control of our own destines."

There was no time to think it over as Dormé trusted Padmé's abilities. "Do it."

Reigniting the lightsaber, Padmé stood a foot away from the control console, targeted the computer control array with the tip of the glowing blade and then slashed straight across it. Blinding sparks ricocheted wildly about as the ship's front end dipped into a vicious downward spiral.

"HOLD ON!" Padmé shouted upon grabbing the control handles and pulling up as hard as she could...

**

* * *

**

**The frozen shore at the northern base of Gramorum Mountain **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

After the fall...

Rising to his feet and gingerly rubbing his aching jaw, Anakin admitted to himself that Xaria's vicious, crushing blow was arguably the hardest he had ever been hit before. The force of the blow reeled him back on his heels as he was barely able to keep Xaria in his line of vision through the blizzard's swirling snow drifts. Stumbling for his footing, his whole face ached painfully, but his reflexes allowed him to tumble and roll out of the path of his opponent's curved blade currently aimed at his throat. The aggressive lunge caused the bounty hunter to lose his footing on the frozen tundra, sending him toward the icy waters of the lake.

Anakin seized the slight advantage and, with a powerful Force push, shoved Xaria face first into the brutally cold river. He was down for only a moment before a loud, beastly shrill disturbed the chilled night air when he rose from the waters, ice frosted over his soaked heavy cloak, eyes filled with an unholy rage to murder the Jedi.

And then his wrist band began beeping loudly.

Xaria glared at it before casting his gaze skyward toward his ship. Having fallen from its stationary perch, the Halo-1 rapidly descended in a nosedive toward the forest of Lycria Falls on the other side of the lake.

"IT SEEMS YOUR LOVER HAS CHOSEN DEATH OVER CAPTIVITY. A PITY THEN," he shouted above the howling winds at Anakin. "I SHALL RECOVER HER DEAD BODY AND WITH YOUR OWN COUNT DOOKU WILL REWARD ME WITH A KING'S RANSOM. MORE IMPORTANTLY, MY NAME WILL FOREVER BE FEARED AS THE MAN WHO KILLED ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

Anakin ignored Xaria's arrogance and bravado and instead reached out to Padmé though the Force with all his might. He pushed past the pain, the cold and everything else in the universe to find her. Always to find her. One lone reply filled his soul with hope.

'Save yourself and trust me'

Seizing the moment, Xaria leapt at Anakin, blade in hand to sever his head from his shoulders. The attack was easily avoided with a forward somersault over the bounty hunter's head as the Jedi landed a few safe feet away.

When Anakin's blue eyes fell shut he welcomed the darkness. He refused to allow the Force to flow through him. Instead, he willed it as deftly as he did his lightsaber, commanding the world around him to slow down to an ethereal crawl.

Anakin knew when Xaria drew his blaster again... the twin seconds it took him to lift it into position... another second to train it on his heart... the precise instant his finger pulled the trigger.

"DIE JEDI!"

The blaster's green-laser fire, three death-seeking shots bolted through the storm toward their target, only to see the Jedi calmly lift his right arm. Palm raised, all three blasts ricochet off his mechanical hand. He quickly inverted his wrist as the Force tore the gun from Xaria's grasp, landing it squarely in Anakin's hand.

Stunned, Xaria could barely see the now cloaked dark Jedi through the blustering storm. It seemed as if the very wind itself feared rousing his robe as the snow seemed to fall around rather than on him. He appeared omnipotent, his face hidden in shadows, and for the first time fear swelled in the bounty hunter's heart that maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew.

When Anakin spoke Xaria didn't hear his voice in the verbal sense, but inside his mind.

"Attacking me is meaningless," Anakin began in a menacing tone. "I fear nothing. Not even my own death."

Suddenly unable to move, Xaria struggled mightily, growling and cursing at his foe. His was utterly helpless.

"I certainly don't fear you," Anakin continued. "But any attack on Padmé will not ever be tolerated. Attempts on her life aren't cause for warning. They are unacceptable. For that you must die."

Xaria heard a noise nearby, as if something was being forcibly torn from a heavy mooring. The next ten seconds of his life were filled with screaming in horrific pain as two thin eight-foot tall metal rods flew from beneath a mining platform near the base of the mountain and drove directly through his left and right shoulders. Blood and flesh erupted from his back as the metal rods embedded through him into the frozen ground, impaling his body to it. "RELEASE ME!!! I CAN SAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE!"

"You don't have the power to do that. If you did..." Anakin walked towar) Xaria, surveying the pleading grimace on his face, as well as the steady flow of blood water falling onto the snow, coloring the white with crimson red. "Instead of a fortune you will final eternal solitude here," he spoke barely above a whisper. "Instead of becoming a legend, you will die alone, cold, and forgotten."

"KILL ME THEN AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

"A quick, painless death doesn't equal your crime." Anakin slowly backed off after a careful wave of his hand, walking away as the upper part of the side of the mountain behind him began to rumble behind him. "You threatened the life of my angel, and so this world will be your tomb. Just know as you draw your final labored breath that you were beaten, broken, and humbled. Enjoy your afterlife. You've earned it."

"NOOO!!!" Xaria's booming voice was drowned out by a heavy avalanche of hard snow that devoured him whole, buried alive. Silence reigned as he was no more.

Racing along the shoreline as fast as the Force could carry him, Anakin saw a hulking four-legged Norian Boar grazing a frozen berry patch. He reached out to it with his mind, communicating that he needed his aid in saving a loved one. The Force conveyed the understanding as the creature galloped towards him and then slowed so that the Jedi might ascend its broad back. It quickly took off toward the forest as fast as it could run.

**

* * *

**

**"The Halo-1" Xaria's starship flying low and fast over the forest of Lycria Falls **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

The protective solar shield cast a golden array of warmth over the capital city of Dysines and complimented the radiant moons of Ezcaban, lighting the night sky as Padmé rode the emergency booster engines as hard as she could to veer away from the populated area. Holding twin throttles with both hands, her small frame shook violently as the ship struggled to remain just over Lycria Forest.

"Any chance of hot wiring the main engines back online?"

"Negative," Dormé grunted on the floor by Padmé's chair. The square hole she burned away courtesy of Anakin's lightsaber revealed that the main control panel's wiring and navigational computer had been far too damaged to be rewired. Luckily for them the manual emergency protocols were immediately available when the control console, for lack of a better term, exploded. "How much fuel do we have?"

Padmé took a quick glance at the dial. "Best I can tell only a few minutes left. We need to get as far away from Dysines as possible. Get up here and stretch the radar beacon as far ahead as possible. We need someplace unpopulated to crash."

To say Dormé didn't like the sound of that would be a grave understatement. "Don't you mean land?"

"I wish I did." Suddenly the entire ship jerked violently just before Dormé could take the other chair. The force sent her spiraling hard to the floor. Padmé winced, "Are you alright?"

"My pride and backside are bruised more than anything else." Dormé quickly took her post and began scanning the surrounding area. Dysines City wasn't very big and with the solar shield clearly marking it avoiding the city wasn't nearly as much a problem as trying to avoid crashing into the miles-long frozen river to their left or into the massively dense forest below. "I think if we can stay at this speed there's a valley within three sectors."

"Then that'll have to..." Padmé's neck snapped back hard as the belly of the rusted starship battered into a towering, frost-covered treetop. Something heavy tore free from the ship, and the sound was unmistakable. "We lost something."

"Anakin's dry humor isn't appreciated here, Padmé"

Resisting a small smile, Padmé knew the brief bit of levity was lost when the heat gage meters on both emergency engines began building toward the overheated mark. "We're going to lose our engines soon. We need to slow down." Taking a sharp veer to the far right, the valley ahead seemed unreachable at this point. Her immediate thoughts centered on ensuring that they didn't crash into the city. Her mind flat out refused to consider the possibility of leaving Anakin behind.

So she had to survive. For him even more so than for herself. That was all there was too it.

Performing her best estimate and judging by the rate the heat meter built, Padmé ascended the starship as high as she could in hopes the colder atmosphere might slow the overheating. "Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag pins."

Dormé did as she was told, ever mindful the expertise Padmé possessed in her knowledge of starships. "Will this slow us down?"

"Just enough, I hope." Sensing Anakin's dire worry over her safety saddened Padmé a great deal, though she had to push it aside to give her and Dormé the best possible chance to survive. "That small patch over there. I'm going to crash us there."

"Could you please stop saying crash?"

"Strap yourself in." Padmé quickly locked in her chair's safety belts and then killed the engines entirely. She fired three rockets ahead in hopes of cracking the hard, frozen ground into something that might not tear the ship apart as soon as they land. If they had more room to land she would have thanked the Force for the flatlands as the ship would have slid to a stop, provided they crashed upright. As it was she needed as much loose snow and dirt as possible shape on impact. If the fuel lines are punctured the ship would explode and then... Well, she couldn't think about that right now.

The rusted starship rattled, shook and rolled in its free fall, with Padmé guiding it as best she could by manipulating the drag fins. If she overshot the strike zone she chose, the ship would ram into a cluster of huge trees, and that would end things in the blink of an eye. But if she could just hit the ground with the nose end up, provided the rockets gave way to softer snow she figured they had at least a 30 chance of survival.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Padmé shouted at the moment of impact.

**

* * *

**

**The forest of Lycria Falls **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

For the Chosen One of the Force his entire life hung in the balance.

Anakin Skywalker wasn't affected by the brutally frigid temperatures biting at his face nor the dangerously foreboding environment as the Norian Boar he rode hard through the densely packed forest galloped at its best speed. He could care less about his throbbing jaw, badly bruised ribs, or the frostbite threatening his hands. Let Count Dooku, General Grievous and Darth Sidious himself cross his path right here and now, and he'd annihilate them all. No, it was the badly smoking spacecraft flying just barely in his line of sight that encompassed his sole focus in the galaxy. He could sense Padmé's utter concentration on veering the ship as far away from Dysines City as possible, while her own safety was secondary in her mind.

The Force itself be damned, for him, her safety was all that mattered to his very existence.

Hurdling high over a large fallen tree, Anakin held onto the beast's thick neck skin while Force guiding it around a wide sheet of ice toward a ragged trail ahead. They seemed to follow Padmé's assumed flight plan; provided she actually had one. All he knew was that he had to get to her now! Nothing else meant anything if she she were to...

She wouldn't!

"NO!!!" Anakin cried out from his very soul when the starship fell in a rapid downward spiral and then out of sight, only to be marked by a booming explosion and a dark, pillowing cloud of smoke mushrooming into the night sky.

The Norian Boar roared when Anakin urged it faster and faster, leaping over anything in its path with the Force as its ally, driving it hard toward the ship that housed its rider's reason for living.

The longest moments of Anakin's entire life were probably only a few minutes, yet at no time did he breath when they finally entered the debris-clustered clearing that saw Xaria's spaceship lying in its side, with one wing burning against a cluster of trees. It seemed the fiery smoke he saw came from that rather than the ship itself.

That had nothing to do with those inside.

"PADMÉ!!!" Leaping from the Norian Boar's back, Anakin rushed toward the smoldering wreckage and then came to a sudden halt. Summoning the absolute Force with all his might, he willed the ship slowly off its side and back onto its rusted, torn belly. He sprinted the short distance to the front of the ship and then manipulated the Force into tearing off the heavy, paristeel ramp and door free from its encasement. He quickly climbed inside the ship. "PADMÉ!!"

Making his way through a heavy patch of smoke, Anakin reached the cockpit and found Padmé with her arms around an unconscious Dormé. Despite a few bruises coloring her fair skin she looked no worse for wear. His universe became whole again.

"Help me get her outside," Padmé shouted when she saw her husband, thankfully alive and well. He reached her that next second, pressed a fast kiss to her lips in thanks that she was alive and then scooped his arms underneath Dormé's legs and lifted her.

Willing her still trembling legs to move, Padmé led Anakin out of the ship and a few feet away as the painfully cold temperatures burned at her face. She stood close to her husband as he carefully laid Dormé down on the ground. "When we crashed her chair broke free from the floor, and she hit her head on the wall. I think she has a concussion. I checked her as best I could, and I couldn't find any wounds or bleeding."

With a slow wave of his hand over Dormé's body Anakin couldn't sense anything fatal in her life-force. "I'm not worried about how we're going to get back to the cabin. The weather's only going to get worse, and we're a long way from home. We need shelter, and I don't trust the ship. If the fuel cells ignite..."

"I know, but we..." Salvation came out of nowhere from the west. Ever thankful for small miracles, Padmé pointed skyward toward the twin Ezcaban Home World Security shuttles that no doubt saw the smoking starship streak just past Dysines City. "I think helps on the way."

Smiling, Anakin reached for her small hand, squeezing his anchor to humanity. "How ever did you slow down the ship enough to prevent it from nose-diving?"

Padmé sighed in relief as they had yet again survived. "I'll tell you everything later. And with your track record for crashing ships you had better listen."

Anakin promised that he would.

**

* * *

**

**Anakin and Padmé's cabin **

**Located on the far side of the forest of Lycria Falls **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

"... I lost my footing for a moment and then fell seventeen feet to the cold, hard ground below."

"So much for Jedi reflexes."

Obi-Wan's trademark dry wit was as sharp as ever. With his eyes shut while seated in a meditative pose before the massive stone fireplace, Anakin saw fit to respond, "Perhaps I needed a better instructor in teaching me the ways of the Force."

"Provided you ever listened to the amazingly patient instructor you had, you might have learned how to land on your feet and not your backside," Obi-Wan jokingly quipped to his former Padawan. His expression bore a fatherly smirk in the shadowy blue visage provided by R2's holo-communicator. "Other than your pride and few choice bruises the adoring masses of young women who follow your exploits might disapprove of, how do you feel?"

Pausing for the question to truly sweep over him, Anakin lifted his gaze and offered the sincere truth of what being with Padmé meant to him. "I feel free."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. For the former child-slave turned Jedi to utter those meaningful words carried a great deal of personal weight to them. The seemingly never ending war had aged them both, but an even darker restlessness had begun to creep into Anakin. While affording his friend the privacy and respect due his adulthood, Obi-Wan struggled to, for lack of a better term, look the other way when it came to activities out of his line of vision. Activities he was certain were taking place. Still, hearing that spirited tone return to Anakin's voice again, so unlike the stark weariness he heard before they separated days ago, signaled an ease to his troubled soul. And there was only one person in all the galaxy who had the power to do that.

Choosing to appreciate that it was not Supreme Chancellor Palpatine rather than focus on who it actually was gave Obi-Wan something to appreciate. "Hopefully that fall knocked some sense into you."

"I wouldn't count on it," Anakin laughed with his former Master and then turned the tables on him. "Enough about me. Tell me all about the trouble you're no doubt getting into in Cloud City? I do enjoy hearing how you bend but don't break the Jedi Code."

Widening his gaze in mock shock, Obi-Wan replied, "Such assumptions hurt my feelings, old friend. And coming from you they are a bit, wouldn't you say,  
hypocritical?" Something of a cautious stare down took place... just before both men gave a light chuckle as some things were better left unsaid.  
Another time, perhaps. "I'll at least admit to having enjoyed a couple of drinks."

"And just how many bartenders have you actually paid for those drinks?"

"That's... that's not important."

"Right."

"All the drinks were on the house I assure you." Obi-Wan continued despite Anakin's snickering, "I might of have enjoyed the beautiful art of dance by some rather attractive, talented females."

"Obviously they were fully clothed during their performance?"

"Obviously," Obi-Wan replied tongue firmly planted in cheek. "How one wishes to express her art form, in whatever manner of dress or lack thereof is her own council to keep."

Anakin shook his head while stretching his tired arms about, noting the slight ache in his back. "What about the games of chance for profit?

"While I have kept no winnings at any of the gambling tables or hands of Sabbac I've played, I must admit that I've done quite well."

"Might I ask how you came about the credits to play these games?"

"Well... you may ask," Obi-Wan offered while rubbing his beard behind a hidden smile. "Of course how you were able to rent that cabin has crossed my mind as well. Perhaps we could exchange explanations?"

"Understood, Master." Anakin didn't push things any further, not that he had a leg to stand. Anything to recharge the energy needed to wage this war was worth it in his eyes. His Master didn't know the love and passion a romantic life offered the way he did. In that area alone he felt a wisdom that eclipsed even his vaunted former Master. But more than anything else he loved the man and enjoyed the sparkle of mischief that seemed to have returned to his eyes. For the foreseeable future he hoped Obi-Wan got into as much trouble as possible.

"Well now that I can go about my evening assured that you are alive and relatively well, I shall say goodnight. I'm attending a lower level speeder bike race through an obstacle-laden tunnel network. I may enter just to keep my piloting skills sharp, of course."

"Oh, of course," Anakin nodded a bit enviously. "Enjoy, and take care of yourself. Goodnight, Master."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Obi-Wan... Master, you're breaking up. I didn't get that last remark."

"Perhaps R2'S loose wire problems are greater than..."

Anakin killed the transmission with a simple wave of his hand and then sat back on his heels as the roaring fire warmed his bare chest. Clad only in his Jedi pants, he sighed happily, looking forward to the next couple of days alone with his Angel. Never mind the danger they faced tonight; they'd erase it with such beautiful memories that someday they might forget it happened at all. "R2, call it a night. Go recharge." A couple of beeps and chirps later the droid rolled of towards the next room. "No backtalk next time, alright. Obi-Wan's just teasing you."

The sound of light footsteps overhead signaled that Padmé's hot bath had ended, and soon she would be joining him. This one seemed even longer than the last, but after tonight a little extra pampering was due. Let her take her time indulging in whatever secret feminine rituals men had no business knowing about. She had earned that and so much more.

They had a bottle of Corelian White Wine, a gorgeous fireplace, and this huge soft Geshen-fur rug where he intended many a sinful activity to occur.

All that Anakin needed was his wife to join him. He had been starved of her beloved presence, and now she was his and his alone for the next couple of days. Smiling to himself, he felt like he did the first time a lightsaber was placed into his hands. The euphoria and anticipation were glorious.

Just as the old Krysian-wood staircase squeaked her arrival his eyes ascended to find her lovely form glad in a slinky black robe, her thick mahogany locks brushed out over her slender shoulders. His heart swelled from the sheer sight of her until her slow descent revealed the absolutely crest-fallen expression she wore.

Suddenly Padmé's feelings of sadness and underlying anger swept over Anakin in such powerful waves that he moved to her with haste, drawing her slim form from the bottom step and into his protective arms without uttering a single word. Whatever had gone wrong now? Would they ever know a moment's peace?

Padmé's emotional armor wilted at last, failing her as she began to tremble. The words that would separate them yet again choked bitterly in the back of her throat, so foul she hated to utter them out loud. If only she could stay in her husband's arms for all the days of her life she would be whole. Alas, fate seemed to have other ideas. "Dormé just contacted me. She received an emergency communication for Senator Amidala. Due to the recent failure of the latest peace talks all Senators are expected back on Coruscant to convene in the Senate within a day's time."

Suddenly crushed, Anakin drew back to look at her. "I just spoke to Obi-Wan, and he never mentioned anything about the peace talks having failed."

"Perhaps he hadn't been informed as of yet. But rest assured soon he will, and then you will be called back to the front lines." As if losing even more precious time together wasn't bad enough, to know that he would leave her arms to go right back in harm's way felt cruel beyond words. "We'll have to leave in the morning. I refuse to give up one more night with you."

Unable to speak as his heart wrenched inside his chest, Anakin smoothed the pad of his thumb over a fallen tear on Padmé's cheek. Yes, this was just one more unfair occurrence amongst so many he had lost count. And as badly as he hated having to leave her again, he hurt more for her. She had so looked forward to this time away from Coruscant and all prying eyes. She meticulously planned everything and to see it all fall to ruin angered him greatly.

She didn't deserve this.

"Come sit with me," Anakin whispered against her temple and then pressed his lips to kiss her there.

Padmé reached for his hand as she was drawn down on the floor between his legs with her back to his chest. His loving arms encircled her when she turned her face to his shoulder. Her emotions overcame her that very second. She winced painfully, her nails digging into his gloved right arm and then cried for all the lonely nights they'd spent apart. She cried for every cherished moment of their lives that they had to hide as if it were something sick or twisted. Her breathing hitched as the tears fell against his skin in hot waves.

She held onto him as her soul finally released all its pent up sorrow. So many days without end she held strong to her convictions while fighting in the Senate for a peaceful solution to ending this war. She hoped and wished and prayed for Anakin's safe return every night, ever mindful that the sacrifice of time with her husband was for the greater good he could do out there fighting for the Republic.

All that she asked for were a few short days. Just some breathing room alone with the man who shared her soul. A wedding anniversary to be remembered in those dark, quiet nights in her lonely apartment with no word of her husband's safety or even where he was.

Memories to sustain her when she had no promise of forever.

Lying in Anakin's arms, Padmé cried for him as much as herself, knowing that he simply wasn't capable. But he held her tightly to his chest, whispering how deeply he loved her and how she owned every breath of air he took. She let her guard down in front of the only person she felt comfortable doing so. She hadn't cried this hard in years, gasping against his shoulder.

"Angel," Anakin chanted softly over her hair line before gently cupping her face so that she turned in his arms. Grim determination gazed into her warm brown eyes. "I swear to you I will end this war. I swear it on my life."

"Oh Ani." Padmé rested her hand over the one on her cheek and then turned his wrist to kiss it. He smoothed away her tears, taking such good care of her. "You don't have to make promises like that. I only want you to come home to me safe and sound."

"I'm serious, Padmé. I will end this war. I won't have you suffering because of it."

"I suffer because we're apart, but do not mistake my tears as a rebuke to our responsibilities. We are needed by the people of the Republic."

As the sharp retort dangled on the tip of his tongue to damn the Republic and all who dwelled in it, Anakin held his peace for her sake. She took what she needed from him, a moment to release all the deep seeded pain she held inside, and now the strong woman he married had returned. She was still,  
always his Padmé. "I need only you."

"And I, you, my love." She gave him a lovely smile, and he seemed to find his own when he saw hers. An arch of her neck permitted her lips to discover his, caressing his mouth with such heated longing as they pushed aside what they had lost for all that mattered most to them. Their mouths mated with hot urgency, a need growing out of control to fight back against a universe that seemed against them.

He laid her down on the large plush rug, quickly covering her slender form. He captured her lips once more, hungrily devouring the lush taste of her mouth, eagerly curling his tongue around hers. The feel of her fingers combing through his hair sent flashes of heat up and down his spine. She was ravenous for him, lapping at the roof of his mouth while his gloved hand slipped between them, carefully dragging the knot holding her robe together loose.

Sitting back a moment, Anakin drank in the sight of her lovely ivory skin as he pried open Padmé's dark robe, revealing her gorgeous small breasts capped by hardened nipples. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him no matter how many times he gazed at her nude form. "You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

"You're making me blush," Padmé shyly admitted under his adoring gaze. The steady rise and fall of her chest quickened when his flesh hand trailed fingers over her skin, setting her nerves on fire.

"I am enchanted by you, Angel." Burying his face in the hollow of her neck, his mouth fed on the regal column of her throat, nibbling the fair skin until a husky groan escaped her lips. The sensuous sound left him throbbing against the floor with need. "I could never love another."

"Never," Padmé agreed as the decadent feel of his eager mouth all over her throat left her whimpering. She hissed from the sweet sensation of his gentle bite into her skin and then soothed softly by an agile tongue that brushed a sweet poetry down her chest. When his flesh hand firmly cupped her right breast, squeezing it so pleasurably, his lips fastened around her left nipple. Urgent, rough suckling commenced that felt so good she shuddered uncontrollably beneath him. "By the Force, I love you so much."

Urged onward by her dear proclamation, Anakin's teeth gently clamped around the pebbled nipple, biting just enough to make her squeal before drenching it in wet saliva, and then sucking hard enough that her back arched off the rug in response.

The sensual foreplay of his mouth all over and around her breasts sent fiery sensations streaking up her spine. He lazily descended her body, allowing his tongue to ghost over her quivering belly before delving into her naval. Her unrepressed rapture for him to do whatever he wanted, however he wanted too, was absolute. Giving herself to him was the purest freedom she had ever known.

"Trust me," Anakin whispered to his love when he took her hands in his own and stretched up them over her head, her right wrist lying over her left. Descending her body once more, he inhaled the heady aroma of her arousal and then slowly parted her slender, toned thighs. Summoning his will, he reached out with the Force... bonding her wrists to the floor.

"Always," Padmé panted as warmth radiated all around her wrists, strongly holding them in place without discomfort.

The scent of her lovely feminine rose, surrounded by glistening chestnut curls, was far too alluring to resist. That first long, slow taste of her left Anakin aching for more as Padmé cried out in ecstasy. His tongue traced every nuance and detail of her moist flesh, lapping the length of her in lazy brushes that left her in a whirlpool of pleasure. "You taste divine."

Padmé's mouth hung open, her teeth gritted as her eyes remained riveted on her husband's mouth suckling her tender flesh. She stared as the full-body trembles began in earnest each time his tongue slowly swirled over her swollen clit. She began to wail and yet no words escaped her lungs. Her legs unconsciously scissored over his back, her thighs quaking around his head. Being eaten like a ripe piece of fruit, her breath caught in her throat when his tongue focused on lashing harder at her clit before he drew it into his mouth and began to feast insatiably.

Padmé's thighs trembled as she came in thundering waves of sensation. The exotic taste of was her so divine Anakin bore the pain when she twisted to and fro, almost on her side as her hips bucked and fed her sex to his hungry mouth. He couldn't stop... wouldn't stop until she finally had to push him away when his touch became to sensitive.

The sound of Anakin's labored breaths were in time with the rapid beat of her heart as Padmé felt she could hear it inside her very chest. She was soaked in a fine sheen of sweat, lying half on her side, eyes shut, her body limp after such exquisit satisfaction.

Jedi Mastery woefully paled in comparison to the pride Anakin felt when gazing upon a fully sated, flushed Padmé Amidala Skywalker. He kissed her right hand as she would have been kissed when she was a queen, and then slowly up her arm until his body was aligned with hers. He lovingly pressed his lips to her forehead. "Does milady approve?"

Anakin enjoyed how Padmé still hadn't opened her eyes. She blushed yet again and then nodded slowly as her reply. He pulled her closer for another kiss, having thoroughly ravished his beautiful wife. "What I just did to you," he chanted sincerely in her ear, "I would love to do every single day of my life."

"I just might let you." While still feeling a bit lightheaded, Padmé soon regained her faculties. She turned to face him, seeking his kiss. He gave it willingly, closing his arms around her. She loved the groan he emitted against her lips when her hand snaked down between them to grasp his aching erection through his pants. "Undress."

Her wish was his command. Anakin pushed his pants down and off his legs, now lying flat on his back with Padmé staring lustfully at the length of his hard body. His breath lodged in his throat when her small hand wrapped around him, her fist thrusting slowly up and down. His voice trembled when he uttered, "Mercy."

"Never," she promised him, kissing his lips before slinking down his muscular chest. Her tongue curled round and round his small male nipples, sampling the texture while gazing into his eyes. Soon after her attentions fell towards the throbbing, hard flesh beckoning her. Taking her time with him, enjoying his body at her leisure, she slowly licked across the head of his cock, and then her tongue chased a clear droplet of moisture down the length of him. It twitched its approval so she did it again... and then again before finally engulfing him fully. The more she took of him, the louder he moaned her name in a litany of worship until she found a heady rhythm of rising and falling. She increased the suction while stroking the base with her fist, inhaling him to the limits of her abilities.

Anakin's breathing grew louder and more out of control by the second as the warm, wet cavern of her mouth wickedly tortured him, her cheeks pulling harder to force a violent orgasm. The sense of power was such a rush that she sucked with a near frantic need, driving him so close to the edge... and then she gently released him, kissing the tip at the end.

"Padmé..."

"Patience, my love." Sliding over his lower body, Padmé deftly straddled his lap. Her slender hips lifted just enough to trap the head of his cock against her slick entrance, and then she pushed back, slowly thrusting him deep inside her. The sudden rush of pleasure/pain made her feel alive and wanton. She was full of him now, her hands braced on the hard plane of his chest as her inner muscles gave way to his size. He felt hot and so hard her lips trembled. The fit was so tight they shuddered as one.

And then she began to rock.

Taking her pleasure as she pleased, Padmé rode him in steady, measured gallops. A well-practiced technique she knew drove him mad with desire. The flushed, awed expression he wore seized her subconscious, spurring her on. With her head thrown back, her thick brunette tresses spilled over her shoulders as she rose and fell urgently, grinding her hips in hard circles. His hands found the high, round cheeks of her backside, kneading them in time with her slow rocking over his lap. He felt so big inside her, hot and full of his very being. She loved him... by the Force she loved this man to the depth of her soul.

Letting her set the pace gave him a moment's reprieve, but her talents were far too great and already Anakin could feel the need to lose himself deep inside her fast become inevitable. She would withdraw him almost to the tip, and then slam him back in until he could go no further. The constant throbbing sent tingling shivers of arousal all over his body.

Fiery tremors swept over Padme out of nowhere, and it seemed Anakin understood. She loved when he held her hips tight to him whenever she was on top, as he did now. Only a couple more short, hard thrusts while squeezing around him on each descent saw her orgasm crash over her in white-hot flashes that left her gasping her husband's name. Her nails dug into the meat of his shoulders as she clenched uncontrolably all around him through her thunderous climax.

"So close... Angel, so close."

Anakin's harsh plea struck a definitive cord in Padmé, who quickly recovered as she needed something more... something primal to mark this moment... this trip and their relationship and everything they meant to each other. She needed him... needed to feel him so deep. Needed to be utterly possessed by him.

When Padmé lifted off his aching shaft Anakin groaned almost painfully, but the sight of her moving onto her knees away from him took his breath way. It seemed as if even the flames roared their envy.

"Like this," she panted in a sensuous tone, her backside arched for him alone. "I want you like this. Now... please."

The crackling flames seemed to give her ivory skin an ethereal glow. In his eyes she would forever be an Angel of the stars. But here and now she belonged to him, and so Anakin swiftly moved behind her as an animalistic need to claim her for all time took control of his humanity. He shoved forward, hard inside of her, buried so deep she let out a cry loud enough to rattle the windows. His hands filled with her hips as he began pounding into her from behind with a mindless savagery he had never taken her with before.

This sort of wild, untamed passion was what Padmé craved tonight. So unlike the reserved, always under control Senator she portrayed in the daytime. No, she wanted to be taken hard by her husband. To have him utterly lost inside her, so out of his mind with lust he gave into the dark side of his soul. She gave herself to him, grinding backward, meeting his pummeling surges. Her body ached, and yet loved every second of his fiery rage. She felt the very pulse of him within her, the smacking noise of their heady union drowning out even the fireplace.

This was for him. For his pleasure. For him to fight this war and know what he had to come home to. She was his! His for all time!

"Let go, beloved. I'm yours. Take me and let go."

Anakin grunted loudly through his final, powerful thrusts and then erupted deep inside her as his climax drenched her in bursts of wet heat so deliriously pleasurably he slumped over her back, shaking, calling out her name time and time again.

Moments later they laid in each others arms on the soft rug, breathing the other's air, holding onto what mattered most. They were one living, breathing, fighting entity. Unbreakable and forever. Silently, they stared into the flames, yet again ready to face whatever the galaxy saw fit to throw at them.

**

* * *

**

**Senate Office Building **

**The public office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"The Ezcaban Home Security computer-log details that HoloNet photographer Bella Sorsi, accompanied by her husband Syain and partner Calis were on an evening sightseeing excursion when they witnessed a smoking starship plummet from the sky. They tracked its descent in hopes that there might be survivors. Fortunately enough the ship was unmanned, but Calis suffered a concussion from a fall on the ice when they made their way towards the ship."

"What of Bella and Syain?"

"No injuries were reported, my Lord."

"Are you certain?"

Swallowing hard while crouched behind a barrier, the brutally frigid outdoor temperatures didn't affect V'Nor nearly as much as the being he was communicating with. "I am sure, my lord. The Skywalkers are in good health. I saw them myself."

"What of Xaria's fate?"

"Murdered by Anakin Skywalker in battle. He was impaled on metal rods embedded in thick ice and then buried alive by a Force-enabled landslide. I would venture to say he suffered greatly before passing."

Withered lips curled into a gentle, malicious smile. So, the tremor he felt echo through the Force had been the Chosen One's rage... perfect. "Make sure the wreckage of the bounty hunter's ship is destroyed and the Ezcaban Home Security computers memory banks wiped clean. I want no record of the people we speak of having ever been on that worthless planet."

"It will be done, my Lord."

After his servant bowed Darth Sidious ended the transmission and then pressed a button on his chair that slowly swiveled it around. The curved paristeel window situated behind the Supreme Chancellor's desk revealed Coruscant's breathtakingly endless cityscape. He loved to observe the bold, vibrant and angry society that lay before him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Recalling in his mind's eye the massive five-year renovation of the Galactic Senate Dome, with its seventy-five ethereal night-beams that gave it an omnipotent presence in Galactic City. A facade of course, but an intimidating structure none the less. A brilliant jewel in the crown of the city. The construction seemed to go on without end, angering many who found such elaborate decor unnecessary and a nuisance.

They lacked patience. The lights gave an appearance of power to whoever visited Coruscant. They served a purpose no matter their vanity. That was the point, after all.

With his wrinkled hands resting peacefully in his lap, Darth Sidious sat quietly, patiently watching over his empire. He would turn in soon for the evening, and a glass of Brandy would probably aid his ability to sleep. Unfortunately, he had yet another meeting with the Jedi first thing in the morning. The Senate's convening in the early afternoon, so the Jedi were to bring him up to speed with the current progress of the war.

As if he didn't already know how the war he created would play out. A war he had written the end of before it even began. But there was no need to rush their fate. No need to tip his hand too soon. All the necessary pawns were in place. Business as usual would remain the status quo as his Red Guard would bow respectfully when the Jedi arrived and departed. He would offer Master Windu his customary handshake in greeting, to which Mace would return half-heartedly. A polite bow to Yoda would follow.

Their well-practiced dance of information, possibilities, rumors, wins, and losses would take place. The Jedi would try in vain to Force-probe him and come away with no more than a shrewd politician with a knack for swaying the emotions of the people. The Dark Side was subtle in that way, ever aware of the need for those it manipulated to be happy with what they were allowed to have. The Jedi would never understand that. They clung to a mandate written thousands of years ago, never mind the restless publics' desire for change.

Never mind their own Knights' secretive cravings for so much more than the Order could provide.

Darth Sidious's enemies were digging their own graves with a shovel made of lies, deceit, and stagnation. His unrestricted vantage point gave him a clearer view of the Force as he saw it. And for the practices he lived by, unlike the Jedi, he was aligned with what was expected of him.

The Sith were supposedly untrustworthy, and yet it was the Jedi who lied to the Republic rather than admit it had no knowledge of one of their own requesting the creation of the Clone Army. Their pride couldn't face the public scrutiny and loss of trust such a revelation would cause. If the Sith were so deeply entrenched in personal greed then why was it the Jedi Order would take children from parents whether they wish them to become Jedi or not? What parent would dare refuse?

Certainly no Dark Lord had ever had to force a pupil to learn the ways of the Sith.

If fear were the true path to the Dark Side, as Darth Sidious had often heard in his travels, then why hadn't every Jedi in the galaxy failed to turn? Certainly there was no greater fear that existed than that of the Jedi Code's outdated mandates. The fear of seeking pleasure and personal fulfillment would breed freewill, ambition, and individuality. Something the Jedi frowned upon. But because they had access to the abilities of the Force are they above the heroism, self-sacrifice, and respect due a law officer in Coruscant? Are they better than everyone else? Are their lives worth more and those that go home at night to families?

Darth Sidious smiled more often than people would expect. He possessed a certain point of view that was so simplistic in nature even he at times was surprised at how easily his enemies fell into his trap.

The Galactic Senate freely gave him control of the Republic. He never took it by force. Never raised one blaster. Never fired one shot. He accomplished more with kindness and an air of confidence than any individual ever had before. Behind the scenes affairs that brought about the emergency powers vote were cunning to be fair, but it was the Senate and not a fleet of warships that handed him what he now controlled.

The theory that the Dark Lord of the Sith clouded the Force was nearly hysterical to him. He had no such ability. No Sith Lord ever possessed that much influence over the Force. The Jedi was its own worst enemy. They subjugated and controlled their own while covering up lies and deceit. They refused to change. Refused to heed the will of the living Force over the written word of the Code. And for that reason alone the Force was abandoning them.

All he had to do was wait. Patience was the key. Patience led the Galactic Senate to grant him emergency powers he parlayed into absolute power. Patience led the Jedi down this path that would only lead to their utter destruction. And patience would lead Anakin Skywalker to his knees before him.

Many months ago when the Corellian freighter "Excavator" was attacked while transporting a contingent of Senators he handpicked, it was arranged so that the Republic Assault Cruiser "The Engager" would be the only vessel in the vicinity to heed the freighter's call for help. And when Anakin and Padmé were unexpectedly reunited for that brief time the Dark Lord knew what his future apprentice would do.

Anakin seized the day. He lied to his Master and betrayed his Jedi Code to be with Padmé. To share an unexpected liaison with his wife. With the most important person in his entire life. And with that all too brief moment of joy they were torn apart again. Anakin's resentment and anger toward the Jedi grew as he was forced to deny his heart and marriage, hiding it in the shadows of darkness as if it belonged there.

When Anakin next visited Coruscant, he had found time to visit his good friend and mentor, Chancellor Palpatine. In private he told him what took place, and was told in turn he did the right thing in finding a way to be with Padmé under any circumstances. Who were the Jedi to tell him he couldn't perform his sworn duties while loving a woman? Who were they to question his bravery in battle if he gave his heart to another? The Jedi were misguided, and Palpatine told his young friend as much, all the while providing the fatherly encouragement that he still owed the Jedi for delivering him from slavery.

Friendship, patience, and a kind word...

The recent attempted peace talks gave Anakin a dream vacation with his Angel. Darth Sidious knew he would look forward to the extended time away from the war and the Jedi, and so the Dark Lord abruptly ended the peace talks to further the Chosen One's frustration and fuel his fire. Testing him now, Anakin and his Master were being sent to one of the most war-torn battle zones in the galaxy. And when he returned to Coruscant, Palpatine would congratulate him on his victory, ask about his adoring wife, and encourage him to trust in the Republic... while keeping his eyes open around him.

Patience. That was all that Darth Sidious needed. And one day, in the not too distant future, he would give the final "order" that would end the Jedi existence. All with his heir by his side.

And with a little luck, someday... a new Sith Order would rise courtesy of the Skywalkers.

**

* * *

**

**Ezcaban Home World Security Starship Landing Bay **

**The early morning hours **

**The world of Ezcaban, located in the Hoth System**

"Take care of yourself, Dormé," Anakin expressed warmly despite the notoriously cold temperatures, and then hugged her close on the landing platform where Padmé's R-TYPE Bavorian shuttle was being prepped for launch. He sensed a quiet sadness overcome her and knew it wasn't for herself. Her compassion was one of her finest qualities. "And thanks for everything."

"I love both of you, Anakin. I would do it all again in a heartbeat," she confessed as her emotions threatened to overcome her. Pulling herself together for her friend's sake, she exhaled softly and then whispered, "Do take good care of yourself as well. And know that I am always looking after Padmé. She is like a sister to me. Rest assured no harm will come to her."

Anakin nodded his appreciation and then released her. She gave a curt bow, smiled, and then ascended the starships boarding ramp.

"Master Anakin," C-3PO carefully approached with R2 closing in from behind. "While I regret that we had such a short time together as I needed you to take a look at my belco-transistor, it was good to see you again. I wish you well on your next mission."

"Thank you, 3PO." Just over the droids shoulder stood a very solemn Padmé, her long curly hair being brushed by the icy winds. Anakin couldn't meet her gaze just yet. "The next time I'm on Coruscant I'll take a look at that belco-transistor."

"I look forward to your expertise as I do not let just anyone work on my inner circuitry. Farewell, Master Anakin." The golden droid bowed and then turned to board the starship. But before his exit he added one last thing. "Master Anakin. Do look after R2. He was acting rather erratic this morning and I fear he has a loose wire or something."

Providing only a moments levity, even Padmé seemed to stifle a grin. Anakin shooed C3PO off with a wave of his hand. "I'll look into it."

Heavy snow drifts fell in waves of white as Anakin and Padmé erased the short distance between them for their final, private farewell. All morning long they had said nothing, dreading their imminent separation. Now faced with their inevitable return to the separate wars they fought for the Republic, yet again their personal lives suffered because of it.

Having sworn to herself that she wouldn't cry, Padmé felt tears sting her eyes when Anakin's flesh hand softly cupped her cheek. She tilted her head as the tightness in her throat became nearly painful. Almost as painful as the expression her husband wore.

"Ask me?"

One simple, solitary question as the airy gusts of wind chill blew around them. Padmé wished she could feign ignorance, but she knew him too well. She loved him with her all and everything that she would become. "I can't."

She broke his heart, but he knew that she would. He knew his wife. Her beliefs, morals, and utter righteous convictions. How could he ever hate the honorable way she lived her life? He couldn't. Not now and not ever. "Do you know that I would walk away from the Order this very moment for you?"

"Yes," Padmé acknowledged, now holding his hand in her gloved on, their fingers twined between them. "I know and I adore you more than I am able to convey."

Lifting her hand to his face, Anakin kissed it, ever worshiping his Angel.

"Do you know that neither the Republic nor my post as Senator of Naboo combined come close to meaning as much to me as you do?"

Padmé's gently pleading stare, tears burning her eyes left Anakin humbled before her. "Yes, I know. I always have. I'm just stubborn sometimes."

Her sad eyes matched the soft laughter she was surprised she was even capable of. "I hate this."

"So do I, my love."

Never mind her aching sense of loss, Padmé found her lips curl with a hint of sarcasm. "I have decided not to bore you with yet another lecture on duty and responsibility."

Anakin cast his attentions skyward and shut his eyes. "Praise the Force."

She suddenly wanted to mash snow in his face. And then kiss him. And after that marry him all over again on Naboo with her whole family present and the Jedi Council watching on the HoloNet so that the entire galaxy knew how truly proud she was to be Anakin Skywalker's wife. And that she loved him to the depths of her very soul.

"I suppose you don't want me to bring up the finer points for running away together again?"

"They'll only make me cry."

Anakin gathered her slender form in his arms that second, clutching her tight to his chest, his lips pressed to her hairline. She didn't cry after all, not that he expected her too. When Padmé Amidala put her mind to something, even if it involved reigning in her own emotions, she rarely failed in the attempt. So he simply held her in his arms and whispered his love and devotion. "You'd probably get tired of having me around all the time anyway."

Padmé nestled against his shoulder, a half sigh escaped her lips. "I think I'm to neat for you. Perhaps you would tire of my rearranging your stacks of starship engineering manuals."

"I do like to sleep late when I can. And you're always up so early."

"You leave your boots anywhere. I almost tripped and fell over one a few months back."

"You don't like blue milk."

"You're always jumping from high places."

"I'm breaking the Jedi Code every chance I get to be with you."

"My hidden marriage to a Jedi could jeopardize my career as the Senator of Naboo, as well as bring undo controversy and criticism to the position I've worked so hard to win respect for.

Anakin gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "We're doomed."

"No doubt about it."

Unable to resist a moment longer, Anakin captured her soft lips with a hungry, deeply loving kiss. His arms circled her slim waist while her own wrapped around his neck, leaving no space between them. They buried their immense hurt and aching loneliness in this sweet, slow mouth caress.

For a brief, perfect time the universe stood still.

When at last they parted, gasping gusts of cool air between them, Padmé remembered that Anakin had told her before bed last night that Obi-Wan contacted him again. "Do you know where they are sending you next?" His pause and the protective way he held her spoke volumes.

"I only know the rendezvous coordinates."

She forgave his lie as he knew not only that but exactly where he was being sent into battle. No doubt a place of great danger. She surmised that perhaps it was best she didn't know as it would only make her worry more than she already did. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Gently lifting her chin, Anakin bent down for another lingering kiss, his forehead pressed her her own. "We won't be apart much longer, Padmé. I swear it."

"Just take care of yourself. Don't do anything... well since its you I can't say crazy," she managed to smile in the midst of her tears which she could no longer be hold at bay. "At least don't do anything suicidal."

"Trust me."

"I do with our lives." Ducking her head, Padmé released him and slowly stepped away. It was time to go. There was was nothing else to say. No way to make the hurt any less painful or the sense of loss any less devastating. "Till we meet again, love."

They never said goodbye. That word had no meaning for them. Anakin calmly lifted his hood over his head. "Be careful."

"I will," Padmé offered in a trembling tone. She enjoyed one last, long look at her handsome husband, prayed that the Force watched over him, and then turned to board her starship.

Anakin remained as he was, standing perfectly still when the ships white-blue engine bursts ignited. His Jedi robe billowed with the blustering cold winds as the ship carrying his Angel slowly lifted from the ground, its landing gear retracted, and then quickly ascended into the sky before thrusting through the clouds and out of sight.

He felt as utterly hollow as he ever had before.

And then his mechanical hand clenched tight into a fist as if he were choking his grief to death. Cloaked beneath his hood, Anakin walked off with purpose towards his ARC-170 fighter not far away. Upon reaching his ship he saw that R2 had already been loaded inside his compartment. "Fire up the converters, R2."

Using the ladder provided, Anakin climbed inside the fighter cockpit. R2 beeped a chirp or two while he strapped himself in. "Set coordinates to rendezvous with the Majestic," he ordered as the canopy fell and air-compressioned into place.

Memories of the short, precious time spent with Padmé on this frozen tundra of a world set his grim determination to the maximum. "Lift off, R2. I have a war to end."

* * *

**The End of "Shadows of Winter" **

**Chapter 2 in the "Hearts and Souls" series.  
Chapter 3 is called "Beloved"**

**Summary: The death of Anakin Skywalker rocks the galaxy, but Padmé is unwilling to accept it. But the only person willing to help her is the last person she should ever trust.**


End file.
